Of Swords And Capes
by AstroTurtle
Summary: A series of crappy, unrelated drabbles of the couple Marth and Ike. Ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

Every night between Marth and Ike would be spent the same way.

Sex, talk, sleep.

Marth, while enjoying it immensely, wished that their nights weren't so...routine.

Who knew when Master Hand would decide he was bored of their constant fighting and just warp them back to where they came from? He couldn't let that happen. He needed Ike. But it wouldn't last forever. Eventually they would have to return to their homes. Live their lives as usual. No matter how much they disliked the prospect.

The Prince sat up from his laying position beside the mercenary. He scooped up the other's hand and held the back to his lips, gently kissing the calloused skin, his gathered tears falling.

_I don't want to part from you…_

_I want us to be together forever…_

_I don't want this to end…_

"...What's wrong?"

Marth froze.

He opened his eyes, directing the gaze toward his lover. By the look on his face, he'd been watching for some time.

"N-nothing! It's fine." He lay back down, head on the mercenary's shoulder, tears still flowing. He knew Ike saw straight through him. His eyes, though barely seen from under his tendrils, were intense.

He understood.

"…I see."

His response was casual. He knew what Marth was thinking, and the meaning behind it.

But he couldn't reassure him completely.


	2. Chapter 2

"…Marth."

_How could Master Hand have let this happen? He's meant to be supervising the battles' personally'…Not_ _personally enough obviously. That vicious brute._

"...Marth."

_I'd been in the lounge, conversing with Link, Pit and Zelda at the time. Ike's match was on the television at the time, so we were watching it too. He was doing brilliantly, as always. As he charged his eruption, Ganondorf approached. It was almost charged, but it was too late. _

_That punch. _

_That scream._

_ Ganondorf's hand ripped straight through Ike's torso. Blood spattered onto the cobbles of bridge Eldin. The usual sparkle in Ike's eyes disappeared. He'd…gone. _

_Temporarily._

"…Marth…"

_It took a while for Ganondorf to dislodge his arm. I was sitting in shock, tears rolling down my face. Link and Pit were hugging either side of me, while Zelda knelt in front. She looked afraid for me. Expressing my thoughts better then I could. My mind had left me. It had hurt me –that- badly. The TV screen showed a flock of R.O.B.s and Master Hand rushing Ike onto a stretcher and zooming out of there. Ganondorf just looked on indifferently. _

_I will kill him._

"-Marth, what has gotten into you?"

_When I'd gotten over the initial shock, Link and Pit rushed me to the hospital ward. Zelda had gone to have a few words with Ganondorf. Upon arriving, I felt my body stiffen. There, he was. Laying still as a log. The angel and the Hylian had chosen to leave me at that time. Words absolutely failed me when I looked upon his face…_

"…Marth!"

"For goodness sake Ike, what?"

"Your hand is crushing mine."

_His eyes seemed to glimmer when they met mine. He was alive..._

"…Sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

"…Do you think it's cheesy?" Marth called out from the en suite bathroom where he hurriedly towel dried his hair, not remotely bothering to place one around his waist.

He briefly peered through the ajar door, witnessing Ike plod back and forth, before focusing on his reflection.

"Think what's cheesy?" The mercenary slurred as he pulled the door open and leaned on its frame, only wearing a pair of particularly fetching boxers, a bundle of blue and beige in his arms.

"Our hair colour. Do you think it's cheesy?" The prince questioned once more, still staring ahead of him. The full-length fogged mirror returned Marth's quizzical stares. Ike sighed, walking behind his lover and wrapping his arms around the lithe waist before him. He lowered his head onto the royalty's shoulder, looking into the mirror with him.

"…Nah." His voice was surprisingly thick with consideration, eyebrows furrowed as though he were looking for some distant answer.

"Its just...unique. What were the chances that our hair colour would would sort of match, huh?"

Ike slid his fingers from the taut stomach, trailing them lower to play with a small mass of hair amounting there.

"Besides its not as though you've dyed your hair that colour..."

"_Ike_..." Marth's coo trailed off.

This would be a long morning.

* * *

I really don't know what that one is about, sorry. I get an idea and randomly run with it. *shrug*


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, what's that?"

"This?"

Marth held up an extremely short tunic, completely light blue in colour. It hailed no sleeves, and had a cape attached onto it via leather straps, which (assumedly) fitted under the arms.

"Its one of my old outfits. Before I discovered trousers, though."

The prince giggled to himself, fingers of one hand delicately stroking the soft cape material.

Ike whistled, eyes immediately darting to the hemline. A wide grin adorned his features, an evil look in his eyes.

"Wear it in our next spar…or during a match. Whichever. I don't mind at all."

"Why? It's not as though I don't have perfectly good clothes…"

"Of course, but watching you do all those flowing back flips and leaps in that…" Ike bit his lip, squinting his eyes in a manner of trying to warp Marth's current clothing.

"Guh. It's more than enough to give me a stiffy."

Marth frowned, laying his clothes onto the bed, and picking up his sheath. After carefully inserting Falchion into its confines, the prince gently tapped the other on the head with its tip, earning a disgruntled 'hey'.

"We have had sex twice this morning, and once after lunch. I, for one, feel as though that is enough."

"Well..."

Ike stood up from his seat on the bed, grabbing Marth's wrists as he walked towards the opposite wall. He pinned them above the prince's head, his muscular arms not helping Marth's position.

Not that he was complaining.

"...You should know that I _never_ get enough of you."

"_Ike_..."

Second time in a row.

* * *

Uh, yeah. I know the summary says unrelated, but this one is related to the last one. Slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we going exactly?" Marth hissed at the figure ahead of him

"To find out where Master Hand sleeps, where else?"

The prince sighed, continuing to creep along with the mercenary down the darkened halls hand in hand. His silken pyjamas and fluffy slippers didn't keep out the cold, shivering at every draft that came whirling past.

It was a wonder how Ike, only wearing a pair of black boxers, managed to keep from shivering.

Rounding a few more corners, Ike suddenly halted, turning to point the torch towards Marth's face.

"Psssssssssst. Marth. Detour. I think there may be some chicken left from dinner."

The Prince batted the torch away from his face, eyes squinting toward his lover. He forced his fingers out from between Ike's, instead huffing and crossing his arms.

"Ike. I'm going back to bed. I'm cold, I'm tired and I do not care about where Master Hand sleeps. When you're finished, I'll be happy to cuddle in the warmth. Goodnight."

Marth turned on his heel, lifting a hand to run through his short hair. Ike, taken aback by the prince's comments, reached out and grabbed onto his raised wrist.

"But…" He pouted as Marth turned round to glare poison into his veins, using the torch in his other hand to scratch the crook of his neck. "But I don't want to get into trouble on my own…" Ike's voice grew quieter as he finished the sentence, a look of slight embarrassment in his eyes.

Marth bit his lip, his expression slowly softening.

With a sigh, he walked into Ike, loosely wrapping his arms around the elder's waist.

"You're lucky I love you." He leaned up to peck the mercenary's lips affectionately.

Ike, who had by now returned the embrace, returned the kiss. After the prince lowered his head, he gently kissed his fringe.

"I know. But you know you want to see where it is."

"No, I really don't."

* * *

Sorry for the immense craposity. I don't have much time anymore :c


	6. Chapter 6

Icy air billowed through out the manor, earning a few unwelcome shivers from its residents. Master Hand certainly wasn't generous when it came to insulation.

Most smashers, being those whose weren't too stoic to socialize, gathered in the largest of the lounges, all with blankets and hot beverages, snuggled before the fire.

"Okay, okay, how about Meta Knight?" Link spoke into his mug before lifting it up to his lips to take a drink of cocoa. Everyone giggled and directed their gaze toward Ike, who was sitting on the left side of the circle, head on Marth's lap.

"Alright, alright-" The mercenary sat up and shrugged off his blanket, clearing his throat. His hand reaches for the small plate accompanying Marth's teacup, bringing it up to his face.

"He has turned. Into fighter Kirby." Eyebrows were raised at the likeness of Ike's voice to that of the stubborn pom-pom.

"Yet he has much yet to learn. Because…"

Ike looked around the pack, earning grins and giggles.

"Victory is my destiny."

A round of applause erupted in the room as Ike reassumed his spot on the floor. Sitting back with his legs crossed, Marth draped the blanket back over his shoulders, promptly taking back the saucer.

"I had no clue you did impressions, Ike." The prince spoke softly, stroking the sapphire hair in his lap as everyone else focused on Link's act of balancing the Master Sword's tip on his finger.

"Yeah…only a few though." The mercenary grinned mischievously up at the monarch, poking his tongue out. "Wanna hear yours?"

Marth giggled, running his fingers over the others cheek. "Go ahead."

Ike cleared his throat and closed his eyes, giving him a peaceful look.

"Nngh…Ike…" He began, screwing up his face in what appeared to be fake pleasure.

Marth's face immediately burned up, his face becoming a beetroot red.

"Ike...Stop teasing me…Onegai…." The mercenary now began panting with an open mouth, resembling a very lustful and desperate Marth.

"Ike, that is not funny! O-other people are in the room!" He hissed harshly, tempted to pour his boiling tea over the other's face.

"Harder…please, I'm so clo-mph!" Marth hastily smacked his hand over Ike's mouth, smiling nervously around the group and shrugging.

"Too much porn I guess."


	7. Chapter 7: A little bit o' M

Things just got a little M...

* * *

"Ike, I've got a game we can play..." Marth teased, running his delicate fingers over Ike's muscular torso.

"Its called 'head, shoulders, knees and and toes', want to play?"

Ike smirked at the proposition, tugging at the restraints on his wrists attaching him to the headboard.

"Seeming as I don't have a choice in the matter, I'm in."

"Wise decision."

The prince commenced play, crawling up the mercenary's body, hand brushing against the already prominent erection. Ike hissed at the younger's teasing, the lust in his eyes mounting.

"I never knew being tied up turned you on so much." Marth whispered, nipping at Ike's bottom lip playfully.

Ike deeply chuckled and stuck his tongue out to briefly lick the monarch's top lip.

"So..." He spoke between the intervals of Marth's soft lips pursuing his own. "What's head stand for?"

The prince abruptly stopped in mid-kiss, withdrawing with a wide grin. He lifted himself off of the Crimean's lap, slithering down his sculpted body to face his crotch. His hand gently rubbed at the shaft as he pulled down the hem of the mercenary's boxers to reveal his prize.

"Head means..." Marth dived in and popped the head into his mouth, sucking softly for a moment before taking it out. "Fellatio."

Ike simply looked down at Marth with an intrigued face. "Impressive. Does it come with a side order of Marth ass?"

Marth slapped the Crimean's stomach in mock annoyance, proceeding with his activity.

Ike moaned softly, looking down to watch the prince's performance. He really did look fantastically gorgeous in the ambient light, especially when it concerned a certain area of his.

Marth sighed into the organ, swallowing the hard length and stroking the rest with his active hand. He gently grazed his teeth along the length, lapping at the weeping head.

He smirked as his lover groaned in ecstasy, instinctively thrusting his hips into the monarch's mouth.

"H-Harder, Marth...Ngh...Harder..." Ike moaned desperately, cries escalating as his request was fulfilled.

Marth stopped as he felt the body beneath him stiffen, preparing with an open mouth to swallow the result of his orgasm.

The seed spurted into his mouth with a low groan, the prince closing his mouth and digesting the salty fluid.

Ike panted from exhaustion, smiling as the prince crawled back up to face him.

"What's shoulders, knees and toes then?" He questioned, leaning forward to peck Marth's lips.

"I...I can't remember." He sat himself in Ike's lap, bringing a finger to his chin as an act of jogging his memory. "It seems that blowing you gives me short-term memory loss."

"...That big, huh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

They just get worse and worse. xD

I honestly thought: 'WAIT A SECOND! HEAD = -HEEEEAD- shoulders, knees and toes.' I'll think of something for the others soon enough though. Any ideas? :P


	8. Chapter 8

Marth couldn't believe he was asking this.

The answer would be obvious right?

"Hey Ike..." Marth started as he slipped next to the mercenary at the dining table, not showing an ounce of surprise for the entire chicken laying before him.

"Mm?" The mercenary turned himself to face the prince, a leg of the bird in his right hand.

"If you had to choose, which would it be..." Marth flashed a chaste smile before saying his next sentence slowly and clearly.

"**Me** or **Chicken**?"

Ike froze.

His gaze flitted from the roasted bird to his prince and back again.

He loved both so much, but which would he choose?

It was not human to put this much pressure on one being.

"Uh...Would it be bad if I called it a draw?"

"Very."

"Figures."

Ike continued to study the honey-smothered, finely seasoned, golden-brown poultry, reflecting a succulent glaze as the sunlight peeped through the drawn curtains. Its smell of warm, welcoming meat drove his nose wild, making him want to dive into it right away.

On the other hand, to his left sat the single most beautiful prince he had laid eyes upon.

Marth's shining teal hair wavered in the gentle breeze from the ajar window, his soft, feminine face holding a pleasant smile. Everything, from his strictly loving personality to his immense like for blue, made the mercenary want to jump him and take him in the public dining room.

Not that anything was stopping him.

"Well...?" Marth's expression changed from gentle to annoyed, pouting at the now drooling Ike.

"Uh..." He lifted the chicken leg and took a bite in a relaxed manner, leaning toward the prince after placing it back down on the platter.

"Hm, well, it's not as though I can stick my penis in the poultry, now is it?"

"True, but - Aagh!" Marth squealed as Ike tackled him off of his chair and onto the floor, his fingers stroking a somewhat sensitive area.

"Would you care for me to demonstrate?" Ike purred as he lay ontop of the prince, hand crawling it's way to Marth's pert bottom.

Marth sighed and laid his head back on the floor, pouting once again. "Sometimes it feels like you only want me for sex."

"Don't be stupid-" The mercenary said, pinching one of Marth's bottom cheeks. "If I only wanted you for sex I wouldn't sleep in your room every night or tell you I love you or confess about how much I'd hate to go home because your not there, would I?"

"I guess so. Now get off me."

"Aww, why would I do that?"

"Because Ness and Lucas are stealing your chicken."

* * *

Hm. I was going to put Ike's reaction but then I'd be put down for child abuse, so...you know.

This only so short because I'm meant to be doing work, but it got boring :P

It was the ultimate question, but Ike didn't give a straight answer, sly dog.

**AND ALSO!** When the feck did Ganondorf and Captain Falcon have the same moveset? Sakurai, you sly dog.

Everyone's a sly dog today. Odd. 3


	9. Chapter 9: A little bit o' AU

It's funny how you only decide to reflect upon your life as you are about to die.

"Ike of the Greil Mercenaries shall be put to death by decapitation for acts of homosexuality and defiling the royal family!" A profoundly dressed man announced to the crowd gathering to watch my undoing.

Just by scanning their faces briefly I could tell the majority were visibly disgusted by my antics. Though I don't think of them that way.

Marth had urged for me to follow him out of the city and to safety, but I couldn't let him give up his life as royalty. He had responsibilities and people that loved him here, you know?

Not that they love him anywhere near as much as I do.

I sighed as the foppish announcer ran through every count of treachery I had apparently committed with his squeaky voice. Perhaps a gruff punch in the stomach would cause his voice to break.

I laughed openly at my comment just as the man shouted 'raping the prince'.

All eyes darted to me, most angry with disgrace, even a few of the females crying or fainting.

I bit my lip. I'd just fucked up any chance of my companions coming back to get me.

Not that they would.

A trumpet sounded to the left of me, the executioner taking this as a sign to gruffly shove me toward the block. I frowned as my sights set upon the blood-soaked head block, slowly kneeling down before it.

I was so glad the prince hadn't decided to come. I didn't want to cry in front of all these people. I wanted to go as the hardened mercenary, convicted for loving a male (as if that was such a crime) and ending a few royal guards lives.

The cold edge of the axe rested drearily on my neck, the executioner getting his aim dead-on. (Get it? Even I can make jokes when I'm about to die.)

I closed my eyes, praying it wasn't as painful as it looks.

Abruptly, a voice shouted 'Stop!'. The audience gaped as a hand gently caressed my cheek, my eyes shooting open.

"Marth." I sighed, my restrained tears flowing freely at the sight of his angelic face.

His elegant thumb gently wiped my liquid sorrow, frowning as his the crowd gasped his name again and screamed at him to 'leave the felon to his demise.'

"You should listen to them," I whispered, sniffing heavily as he leaned in to kiss my lips with such delicate passion.

"I'm sorry I cannot do anything to prevent this… I would die with you but-"

"-But you have a kingdom to look over. Sure, it'll be lonely but I'll be able to see my father again. Unlike me, you're needed."

Marth's brave expression crashed into despair, a sudden burst of tears streaming their way down his cheeks. His deeply sorrowful pout caused my stomach to churn, as much as I wanted to break free and take him away, I couldn't. I had no right to.

"I-I need you…I want you… I love you Ike…" He shook with sobs as both his hands held my face towards his. He'd told everyone I had not raped him, nothing near the sort, but others are brash, assuming creatures. You just have to take it in your stride.

"I love you too Marth." I gently pecked at his lips once again, giving him a gentle smile. "I'd hate for you to see me like this, but do what you feel. You're untouchable."

He breathed heavily, giving me one last passionate kiss, this time adding a little tongue, before repeating his last line.

"I love you Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. I always will. We'll be together soon."

He turned and walked back into the depths of the crowd, the commoners making a clear path for him. I smiled.

"I'll always love you Prince Marth of Altea, Live o-"

My sentence was cut short as the axe brought me to harsh justice.

* * *

NO SCHOOL DUE TO SNOOOOOW! YESH!

I can't go have snowball fights with my friends because I became worse-off from our previous one. (*has a gigantic bruise on her leg and fractured her ankle. OH DEAR.*) So I have nothing to do but write. I have no life. :D

The catalyst of this one was in school talking about the death penalty. It was gonna be a guillotine but... Altea doesn't have one of those.

I love you guys, your reviews make me so warm and FUZZY! *looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove*


	10. Chapter 10: A lot o' Angst

Thank you to Midnight Crystal Sage for Betaing (Or rather **making it a whole lot better then it was originally.**) She is amazing.

Two words: **OH**. **DEAR**.

* * *

"I love you." He mutters gruffly as his hips slam upward into mine.

I shiver at his breath, curling into myself on my side. The sword placed coldly at my neck fills me with frigid fear, making sure I keep myself exactly as he pleases. That way he most likely won't hurt me.

His speed picks up, hand holding up my right leg and gripping it tighter, fiercer… His dull nails clawing into my soft skin and leaving angry red half-moons.

"Cry for me Marth." He demands in a smooth tone, trying to fool himself that I want it too. I force small moans to escape my lips, most of them were rough and strained, falling into choked sobs. He gives a displeased grumble, holding the blade, _my blade_, tighter against my skin.

"My name, Marth. Cry my name."

I whimper noiselessly, squeezing my eyes closed to stem the flow of salty tears. "Ike." I whisper monotonously, a repulsed frown adorning my face as I feel him smile against my skin. "Oh, Ike."

He kisses my ear with cracked lips, nibbling at the cartilage in an animalistic manner.

I don't know why, but every time he approaches me, touches me, molests me, forces me to strip and then does _this_, I cede all control. I know I don't want it, but I can never resist. The bruises, the cuts, the sharp pain I suffer through _everyday_…they help me feel.

I loved Ike.

I loved Ike before he turned into a blood-thirsty animal, killing other contestants, not for mere survival but for sadistic fun. It made me feel that the mercenary I fell in love with was still there, his gentle sapphire eyes smiling at me.

I carefully turned my head to look at him through tear-blurred eyes. He looked back at me indifferently, eyes no longer the deep blue I held affection for. They were icy, dark orbs, assuming as much feeling as a cold, hard stone.

I look back toward the silken bed sheets, feeling another wave of tears welling up in the corners of my eyes.

He groaned abruptly, hand roughly grabbing my own shaft and pumping it, driving me towards orgasm. I moaned genuinely, breaths becoming erratic as he climaxed into me, growling loudly as he continued to thrust. I came some time afterward, Ike's hand immediately laying my limp organ to rest.

He pulls out of me, the blade at my neck falling onto the bed sheets.

I pant as he pulls my hip, forcing me to lay on my back. His eyes connect with mine almost softly, but more like a hungry predator admiring his caught prey.

"Ike?" I ask hopefully, my hand reaching up and stroking his cheek. His eyes looked straight through me, hardening again, voice sparking with annoyance. "Don't touch me." He huffs, one hand gently grabbing at my forearm.

_Gently. _

"Ike...I…I love you…"

He doesn't seem to care at this moment in time; love is only a word he uses to get me to thrust back, to give him more pleasure.

He moves my arm, rougher this time and gathers his clothes, pulling on his boxers and trousers. I watch as he walks around the bed, crawling forward on the mattress and latching my arms around his waist, earning another annoyed groan.

"Let go of me, Marth." He warns in a low, dangerous voice, fisting his red undershirt.

I want to say no. I want to keep hold of him forever, but I knew I couldn't.

"One more time, Marth. Let. Go." I inwardly sighed as he reached for Falchion on the bed, bringing the point to the flesh of my neck.

My arms loosen.

"That's a good prince." He says smugly, pulling the undershirt over his head.

He doesn't even look at me as he finishes gathering his clothes and leaves, my voice managing to croak an "Ike?" as he stepped out into the frigid corridors.

* * *

Next up on the roster: A little fun with items... (Inspired by Fhal. Thanks for your amazing-ness by the waaaaay~)

Oh, and no. I don't hate Ike. I love Ike. He fights for his friends. It's just that the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I mean imagine this scene. Seriously. It's hot in...an...I-feel-sorry-for-Marth-let's-all-give-him-a-hug perspective. Eh. I dunno.

YOUR VIEWS AND REVIEWS! Give 'em to me. I love them. I learn from them. CRITIQUE ME. Apparently no-one critiques you if you think you are crap so I AM AMAZING. There. You can critique me now. C: *Looooove*


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so the item one is _**AFTER**_ this one. But who's complaining? *braces herself*

* * *

Marth surfaced the freezing water, gasping desperately for air. He thrashed about in the wide lake, struggling to keep himself where he could breathe as the icy water caused his breathing to take an unsteady turn. He attempted to call out, a gargle of water becoming the unwanted end result.

'_Where is Ike?_' He pondered, looking around the large volume of water for a sign of the mercenary's survival. He attempted to call out again, this time his voice following through with the action.

"Ike!" His voice rasped with a panicked tone, the prince looking around once more. "Ik-ah!" He screamed as his leg was dragged down roughly, the prince unable to gather air before his head was submerged once more. As suddenly as the light of the surface had disappeared, it reappeared accompanied by a loose grip around his back and deep laughter.

"What is wrong with you?!" Marth spluttered, slapping Ike's bare chest with frustration.

Ike laughed again, leaning forward to kiss Marth's wet fringe. "Oh come on Marth, this is meant to be fun. We're _skinny-dipping_." He giggled the last word like an excited schoolgirl, releasing the prince to swim around.

"Well, excuse me if Lake Hylia is liquid ice." The prince whined, leisurely keeping himself afloat between shivering and blowing his sodden fringe out of his face.

Ike swam around him in circles, laughing as he occasionally splashed the stationary monarch. "It's not cold, you just think of it that way. If you take your mind off of the water's temperature and focus it on something else, then maybe you'd be having more fun."

The mercenary sighed as Marth glared at him, still stationary, and took his hand, dragging the prince behind as they swam toward a waterfall.

"How about now?" Ike embraced Marth under the rushing water, tucking his sapphire hair under the prince's chin.

Marth huffed, reluctantly putting his arms around Ike's shoulders. His mind began to slip from the apparent cold of the lake and onto the warmth of the moment, having never held the mercenary this way. The cool February air wisped about, granting the trees upon the cliffs to gently sway and the birds to glide along in the halcyon night. It seemed almost…Perfect.

"You know…" Marth sighed, dainty hand lovingly stroking Ike's back muscles, "This moment would be perfect, if you weren't groping me under the water."

A small smile adorned his lips as a deep, yet soft 'sorry' breathed against his neck, the appendage slowly slipping from one of his pert cheeks.

* * *

Yeah, I don't get it either. I just took track names from Ridge Racer Type 4 (Seriously, best racing game ever.) and I got this from 'Out of Blue'.

*shrug*


	12. Chapter 12: SUPER SMASH KART!

(Is it just me or is the quality decreasing?) I'm just waiting on my item one. Don't mind me.

* * *

Ike's brow furrowed as he straddled a blue and red motorbike, adjusting his gloves before gripping the handlebars.

He didn't like this one bit.

"Welcome to the first ever Smash Bros. Kart competition, held right here at Mario Circuit!" The narrator boomed over the track, causing the audience of Goombas and Shy Guys to cheer ecstatically from the brimming grandstands.

Ike sighed. Though he miraculously knew how to ride a motorbike despite never having seen one, he was completely out of his comfort zone. He'd promised himself to just make it to the finish line without being too badly damaged, or even better, _not_ _eaten by that raging chain chomp over there_. He revved the engine, having chosen the standard dirt bike for its ease of use.

He looked to the left of him and sighed once more, not noticing how sombre and worried his expression had become.

"Cheer up Ike." A soft voice comforted from in front of him, Ike turning his head to reply but stopping before his sentence had begun.

Ahead of him, Marth straddled a white and blue Mach bike, himself not wearing his normal clothes minus the cape and armour (like Ike), but a _body suit_. Ike's mouth gaped, eyes devouring the pleasing sight. The suit clung to the prince's body as well as Samus' did, defining every curve and contour, every concave and convex, and even emphasizing _that_ area. His eyes fastened to that one spot, noting how it seemed to bulge a lot more effectively then in previous outfits.

Other than that thong.

Ike's tongue ran along his upper lip, the familiar feeling of tight trousers flooding back to him in a rush, completely ignoring the fear he previously held about the race.

He leaned forward on his bike, effectively covering his erection, and smiled. "Holy shit Marth. You do not know what you look like in that suit."

The prince frowned, twisting around to get a look at the angle Ike was looking from. "What, is it too tight? I knew I shouldn't have let Peach talk me into this…"

"Are you kidding? Marth, I've got an erection now. It's like seeing you naked, but in different colours."

Marth gave him a weird look.

"I think I'm gonna pull out. (In more then one way.) And take you somewhere where I can get a proper look at that suit of yours…"

"No you are not. I actually want to race, unlike you, it's a once in a life time opportunity."

"No it isn't, they'll probably do it again next year-"

"If I'm here."

"Marth, of course they're going to keep the metro sexual, huffy prince that everyone loves! Now come on."

Ike kicked the kick stand, standing as Marth did the same and swept him into his arms, giving the whiny prince a quick kiss on the lips as he walked toward the racers' waiting rooms.

"I promise we'll be done in time for the winner's ceremony."

* * *

Seriously speaking, imagine Marth in that suit? Good god, someone get me some ice~

Oh and, the actual Mario Circuit on SSBB doesn't have a chomp, I just thought I'd make it a little more interesting.


	13. Chapter 13: Items can be kinky

This was inspired by Fhal's lovely piece of work '**Items: ON**' . Go read it. Now.

* * *

"Where is this place?" Marth questioned, wincing as he was pushed onto a pile of sandbags. He looked down at the wary sacks, smiling nervously as they stared back him curiously. "Um…Ike. I don't think I'm comfortable making love in here…The sandbags are _staring_."

Ike waved a hand toward him, leaving the prince to search through the crates of items. "It's the item room Marth, a lot of things have eyes." He picked up a Mr. Saturn, frowning at it and tossing it before delving through the wooden crate once more."Besides, we didn't just sneak around for half an hour to just –Aha! - leave this place in its normal state. We have to defile things."

He withdrew from the wooden crate and moved onto a finely decorated one, holding a bunny hood. "I'll have you coming and we'll be going."

"Coming? Coming where?"

"In my mouth, on our stomachs – you know."

He withdrew from the second box with a grin and walked back toward the prince, the only visible item being the bunny hood in his right hand. Marth laid onto his back, purposely leaning on a few sandbag's faces. He slowly spread his legs in an alluring manner, Ike immediately taking the invitation to rest between them.

Before the prince had the chance to ask what he had obtained, Ike's mouth pressed against his in a tender, distracting kiss. As it deepened, his lips parted and his tongue slithered out, licking along the mercenary's bottom lip in a plea for entry. Both groaned as Ike held Marth's arms above his head, lustfully sucking on the prince's wet muscle.

His face adapted a look of confusion as Ike began to laugh and pull back to kneel upright on an unfortunate sandbag. Marth attempted to lift his hands but halted, looking upward to note the gooey bomb trapping his wrists in their current position.

"I-Ike!" He gave the chuckling mercenary a frustrated look as he struggled against it, brow furrowing. "Wh-what if it explodes?! Are you trying to kill me?"

"If it would have exploded, do you think I would use it? It's dormant while in the manor." He teased, toying with the bulge in the prince's leggings with soft strokes, watching Marth pant pleasurably. "I can't wait to get this started; it'll be like our own little porn movie."

Marth gave a shaky breath, glancing around the wood-panelled floor. The ground was dotted with Mushrooms, Hotheads and Mr. Saturns, a few fire flowers and bob-ombs peeping out from crates and barrels.

He gulped.

"I-Ike…Are you sure these guys can't sp-speak?" Marth wheezed, watching as Ike left his clothed erection and proceeded to remove his navy boots and leggings.

"'Course I'm sure! Other then the occasional "puuu" none of these guys can say they've witnessed us doing anything. And I plan to do a lot." Ike smirked as he discarded the prince's underwear, spreading his milky legs to get a better view. "Perfect…" He muttered, leaning forward to kiss Marth's blushing erection.

The mercenary unfastened his own tunic with a hand, using his other hand and mouth to pleasure the prince's organ. Once open, Ike withdrew to shrug the garment off, picking up another item to the side of him.

"Now," He started, looking up at a pouting Marth. "I'm wondering, which would you prefer to have as a tail? A flower, a star rod or a fan?"

Marth gave him a skeptical smile, eyes running over each object with intrigue. "Well, which is closest to your size? I wouldn't want anything too small…"

Ike looked over the items once more, tossing two away carelessly. "Flower it is." He placed the bunny hood on his head, ignoring Marth's guffaw, and placed the item at his entrance, motioning it in circles around the ring of tight muscle, coaxing it to loosen. Marth sighed lustfully, arching his back as Lip's stick was gently pushed inside him.

"How does it feel?" Ike quizzed, stopping the item three-quarters of the way in, sitting back to observe the new flowerpot. "Not as big as I'm used to…" Ike grinned at that. "But…it feels good; I might steal one for when you're not around."

Ike smiled as he pulled the item back out slowly before thrusting it in again roughly. Marth moaned loudly, causing the animate objects around them to take on a blush. Ike continued on with the make-shift dildo, the look on the prince's face causing his own need to arise.

After feeling the withdrawal but no thrust, Marth whimpered, peering up at a frantic Ike, wrestling with his trousers. He boorishly yanked them down to his thighs, lining his aching head up with the stretched hole.

"Sorry, but the faces you make are enough to make me climax and I'd much rather do that inside you."

He slowly pushed himself in, leaning over the prince and suckling on his neck, knowing the pained expression Marth held. Once noting Marth over the initial pain, Ike began the pursuit of climax, slowly thrusting in and out, speaking between thrust and groans.

"You know…I get the feeling this…bunny hood doesn't…help…you go any faster…"

Marth's moans quickly flipped into laughter, leaning up to kiss Ike's cheek as they looked toward each other. "I could have told you…that but you look…so cute!" Both laughed, Ike shifting his legs and knocking over an assist trophy. "Besides…If you think you can go faster, you will."

Ike smirked, capturing the monarch's lips quickly before pulling away with a soft 'smack'. "Is that a request or an order?"

Marth mirrored the mercenary's expression. "Both."

Both giggled as Ike clutched the prince, pounding into him as hard as he possibly could. A unison of moans of names and cries of ecstasy filled the wide room, all animate objects now hiding (except the perverted ones) due to embarrassment and the sheer ruckus.

With a loud cry of 'Ike!' Marth's seed ejected with force, spraying his tunic front and Ike's bare torso. Upon a few more thrusts of slim hips, Ike too ejaculated, filling Marth with white, sticky fluids. Both laughed and touched lips, murmuring quiet 'I love you' and sweet sentiments to each other.

"Quite the show." A female voice chuckled, clapping along with her statement.

Both males' focus quickly darted toward the direction of the voice, Marth looking over Ike's shoulder while he looked behind.

Their jaws dropped at the sight of Lyn, sitting on an empty, upturned crate, raising hand over her mouth to cover the wide grin that assuredly lay there.

"Lyn…Wh-why are you here?!" Ike questioned, quickly pulling up his trousers to thwart the fellow fire emblem character getting an eyeful. Not that she hadn't already.

"I believe you kicked over the assist trophy case." She pointed toward the broken glass container, ignoring Marth's horrified glare at Ike. "Just be glad it didn't summon that Devil guy. He would have tried to join in."

Marth rested his head against the bag beneath him, shaking his head in disbelief. Sure, they'd just scarred a few items, but they couldn't talk. Lyn could.

"I can't wait to tell someone about this…" She chuckled, nodding toward the blue-haired males before being teleported back to…well, no-one knows where.

Marth gaped in shock at the empty space. "She wouldn't."

Ike nodded, carefully standing from his position between the prince's legs. "She would."

* * *

Ahaha. I actually sort of like it. Though, while I was writing it I kept forgetting that Marth's wrists were stuck above his head. Damn.

'I can't wait to get this started; it'll be like our own little porn movie.' Is in my favourite Ike quotes, along with 'It's like seeing you naked, but in different colours.' Geez, I love Ike. *hugs him*

Oh, and the lesson here is: Never have sex near an assist trophy. Imagine if that creepy Devil Guy would have appeared.

**HANG ON: I have a question.** What keeps you coming back to read my crap? :P


	14. Chapter 14

"No! Oh God, please n-!"

The man's crying pleas was cut short as, what only could be described as 'creepy jumpy things' leaped onto him, ripping his abdomen open with its sharp teeth and claws causing organs and blood to spew.

Marth's mouth widened and face contorted in disgust, the hands on Ike's chest clutching at the tunic material in time with the movie's cries.

"Oh my God, did you see that?" Ike laughed heartily, fingers resting on Marth's thigh stroking affectionately. "Those things can _gnaw_."

"Quite." Marth whimpered, muttering 'Great Altean Fishcakes' as a woman's head exploded, another of the revolting, verminous aliens appearing where her brain used to stand.

"What, not enjoying it?" The mercenary teased, leaning down to peck the prince's cheek in comfort. Marth looked back at his lover, returning a disgusted glare and skilfully avoiding another excessively gory moment.

"I don't see the point of all this senseless gore. It's repulsive."

"Hm, well, I thought you'd be used to flying organs and fountains of blood, wielding a sword and all."

Marth scoffed, snatching the popcorn from Ike's fingers and popping it into his mouth. "That had a point, and it didn't involve those disgusting little…things."

He grimaced as the wide television flashed with red and pink once more, the monarch seeing no choice but to look away. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

Ike breathed a laugh, firmly pressing the pause button on a not-so-gory part. He turned to the younger male, who was hiding his face with hand to his eyes.

"Prince Marth, would you like to watch a romantic film instead?"

Marth's hand shot away from his face, uncovering his somewhat angry look. "What? No! Why would you suggest that? I'd just prefer something with meaningful violence rather then just 'Oh, it's an alien, run for your lives before they eat us for no apparent reason.'" He swung his arms in the air like a terrified civilian, causing Ike to laugh as he did at the film.

"Well, how about I make like an alien and eat you up, hm?" He flipped their positions so that Marth was trapped underneath him, licking his lips as he dove in to bite and lick at the prince's neck.

"Hey! Hey! Why does everything have to lead to sex with you?!" Marth's stern protest turned into a surprised giggle as the mercenary's tongue flicked over a ticklish spot of his neck, remaining there to abuse it.

Eventually, Ike pulled off, staring down at his red, embarrassed prince with a hungry look. "Why, not everything leads to sex. It's not my fault that you're _insatiable_."

"Oh, you've been improving your vocabulary."

"Says the Japanese man."

Both laughing at the comment, Ike took the opportunity to assault Marth's neck once more and pin him to the sofa, smirking at Marth's empty complaints.

* * *

Just for the record: I _**HATE**_ horror movies.

Marth doesn't hate them, he just doesn't see a point in them. We share in our pain.

And no, this drabble was to just ease me of my mental scarring by watching 10 minutes of Hallowe'en with my friend. She laughs at these things.

Oh, and this is helping me to get used to writing about blood and gore for the future chapters of Emancipation (I'm so excited about writing it. :D) So, if you have any tips/critiques, LAY IT ON ME!!!


	15. Chapter 15: Super short

"Marth..." Ike clutched the shaken prince, ignoring the bloody messes that covered the walls and floors. He steadily rocked him back and forth, smiling sedately into his tresses.

"I'm the only contestant...The only one to spend time with..."

The prince simply stood in the room, eyes unable to look away from the mangled corpses sprawled everywhere. His fellow combatants, _his friends_, each tough competitors in battle, killed in the short space of ten minutes by Ike.

Ike.

"Marth, I will be there anytime..." He continued to hug the prince, the blood drenching his entire body transferring onto the monarch's clothes. "Just me..."

He pulled away to stroke the shocked man's cheek, streaking crimson across the plush flesh.

"Love you _my_ prince Marth..." Ike spoke profoundly, shutting his eyes and resting his chin on the top of Marth's head.

* * *

Crap. Where the hell did this spring up from? (Uninstall - Kaito (Vocaloid = LOVE) That's where.)

It was a self-challenge admittedly. 'How short can you make a drabble without hating it?' This was the result.

You can shout at me now about not providing you with your IkexMarth fluff.


	16. Chapter 16

71 Word documents lost in a hard drive crash.

Words cannot describe how upset I am. Though, on a high note. **PEACHxPALUTENA = BEST CRACK PAIRING EVER.  
**

* * *

"Hey Marth?"

"Hm?"

"Did you love Roy more then you love me?"

Marth's gentle expression dispersed, sitting up from his position laying on Ike's bare chest. He looked down at the relaxed mercenary with an disbelieving face, eyes glimmering with hurt. His mouth hung open a while, croaks in the back of his throat as he tried to gather the right words.

"Ike." He finally managed to speak, expression never changing. "How...How could you even ask me that question?"

Ike's face remained serious, eyes flitting between the open curtains revealing the wide moon and his lover, shrugging as he came to an answer. "I dunno, it's just that you two had so much in common. Both of your native languages are Japanese, you were both around the same age, similar interests in outfits, and you were both royalty. Us, I mean, I'm doubting our relationship but--"Ike stopped as Marth clasped a hand over his mouth, expression showing more anger then hurt.

"You think, that because you aren't Japanese, because you aren't royalty, because your clothes aren't as refined as mine, or even my previous boyfriend (Ouch.), you feel I loved him more?"

The hand over Ike's mouth slipped downward, fingertips delicately brushing his chin. Marth shook his head, tears welling at the corner of his eyes. His teeth firmly bit down into his lower lip, indicating that Marth was holding everything back. Ike knew how painful the subject was for Marth, but he'd never witnessed the prince cry over it.

He extended a hand, bringing it up to Marth's plush cheek and sympathetically stroked it. He sat up in the wide bed and brought the prince into a loving embrace as Marth spluttered his cries into his strong shoulder.

"How dare you..." Marth quietly sobbed, a knot of guilt twisting in his abdomen.

What if he had loved Roy more? Had Ike noticed what he couldn't?

Of course he and Roy were more in touch on certain subjects, but that didn't make things as interesting as they were now. He'd learnt so much about how the mercenary lived in relation to his own pampered life and it made him happy. The fact that the mercenary was trying so hard to treat him as prince's should be caused his heart to cave in on itself and strain with the affection he was constantly doused with.

"Ike...?" His voice shook and croaked, eventually speaking after a half hour of shamelessly weeping into his lover's muscular shoulder.

"Hm?" Ike looked down at the prince, eyes weary yet alert.

"I...I'm sorry. We should get back to sleep."

Ike smiled, using a thumb to wipe at the monarch's damp cheeks. "Don't apologize, it was my fault in the first place."

They both slid back under the thick covers, snuggling together with apologetic faces.

"Just for the record..." Marth sniffed against Ike's chest, wrapping his lithe arms around the mercenary's strong back. "I do find our relationship more interesting. You are constantly surprising me."

"Heh, I'm just trying to treat you as you should be. You're more then royalty in my eyes."

They turned to face each other, kissing one last time before they settled to sleep.

"Mmm...I love you Ike."

"Love you too Marth."

The snuggled down and closed their eyes, embrace loosening as the sweet bliss of slumber washed over them.

* * *

...Meh.

It's mediocre. But may as well post it anyway, seeming as everything else is **GONE**.

This'll be the last post for AGES. School (and now **WORK**) has officially killed me. Dead. Buried. Gone.


	17. Chapter 17: Ike? Speechless?

Okay, so Hearii suggested that Ike be speechless, as he always has something to say. I, of course, had to think of porn. But not any ordinary porn, oh no...

**MARTH DOMINANT PORN.**

* * *

Ike frowned as he struggled against the tight leather straps that bound his bare arms and legs to the wide, plush bed. He had an idea of who had done this.

Upon entering the bedroom he shared with Prince Marth, he'd been promptly knocked out from behind, still able to feel the back of his head throb with the pain. After eventually waking the room, looking like his from the angle, was pitch black, Ike just about able to make out his hands and the sky blue bed sheets on which he lay.

A slither of light filed into the room as the en suite bathroom door was opened slightly, the beacon becoming shadowed by a figure snaking through the crack.

"This is not funny." The Crimean said with a scowl, squinting as a lamp was flicked on.

"Not funny?" Marth's soft voice echoed his, a dark look on his face.

As the prince's body finally came into sight, Ike felt his exposed body stiffen considerably along with a certain organ, despite the situation.

Marth looked down at him with a powerful smirk, hands bringing a stretched whip up to his face. "It hurts me to think that you aren't enjoying this Ike…"

He brought the tool to his lips, tongue flicking out to lick the black, leather length erotically, a clear erection twitching from behind the transparent, laced thong.

"Because I plan to enjoy this thoroughly."

He climbed onto the bed, crawling over the mercenary's body with a carnivorous look. Despite being cranky over being knocked over the head and stripped bare, Ike's sour expression quickly reverted to a blush, watching as his boyfriend toyed with the red, standing erection.

"Oh God…" Gently rolled from his lips, eyes closing and head lulling back in a state of pleasure. That pleasure, however, was quickly interrupted as the whip cracked beside one of his bound arms, skilfully missing the limb by millimetres.

"No indulging…" The soft, yet sinful voice scolded, the owner leaning forward and licking around a pink nipple.

The dainty hand tending to the erection slipped downward, fingers gradually slipping between full cheeks to toy with a tight entrance.

Ike squeaked shakily, completely ignoring the indifferent 'Yes?' he received. His mouth open and closed pointlessly, somewhat resembling a fish. His actions were promptly halted with a kiss to the lips, slim finger still massaging the untouched area. Marth pulled back with a smack, running his tongue along the lips of his lover.

"You use mine all the time, don't you? I think it is only fair that we play with yours once in a while…"

The svelte digits slowly pushed in, causing Ike to release another squeak and remain speechless.

Marth grinned at this, slowly pumping the entrance carefully.

"If you'd just relax…" The monarch tugged on the thick chain connecting to the black collar around Ike's neck, bringing their faces closer. "Then you might not be crying and start enjoying."

Ike's mouth opened once again to protest against crying, speech swiftly thwarted by another thrust of slim fingers.

Marth lapped at the salty tears gathered by the mercenary's eyes, pulling back and smirking. "You know, if you really weren't enjoying this, you would have been able to throw me off a long time ago."

Ike simply squeaked a response, watching the prince's fingers with blurry-eyes.

He feared what was coming in next.

* * *

**50TH REVIEW GETS A SPECIAL TREAT. :D**


	18. Chapter 18: SSE

"GREAT AETHER!"

The prince and Meta Knight turned their heads to greet the loud battle cry, watching in awe as a blurry form achieved what they both could not.

The shining, golden blade tore straight through the electrical cable connected to the bomb in a split second, both blue warriors on the ground bracing themselves.

Prince Marth would not leave himself open for an enemy attack.

As the Ancient Minister steamed out of control and up, into the sky, the prince ran forward, more curious about the bomb than the helpful enigma.

"That was impressive." Meta Knight spoke toward the man, his exotic accent brandishing a hint of appreciation. "Your fighting technique is somewhat admirable."

Marth watched as the fellow blue-head chuckled, raising the mighty golden blade and resting it on his shoulder.

_He must have some strength to manage such an incredible sword with a single arm._

"Thanks. From what I've seen, your skills are beyond mine." He turned to the prince, nodding and looking over his lithe form. "As are yours." His voice, to Marth, seemed to drop in tone, varying from the warm, comrade-like tone he'd given to Meta Knight to a husky, sultry one, causing the proud prince to shift uncomfortably, but nod a thanks anyway.

"My name is Ike, Ike of the Greil Mercenaries." He shook Meta Knights Chubby hand gratefully and reached his hand out to Marth, the Altean taking it reluctantly.

"I am Meta Knight."

"And I, Prince Marth of Altea."

* * *

I don't really know anything about this one other then it's _really short_. (And, this is also the first one where Marth and Ike aren't a couple. Wow.)  
This also gives me an amazing idea for a chapter fic, but before I jump onto that idea, I think I better finish Emancipation. (Only...12(?) chapters to go!)


	19. Chapter 19

"I want you-" The prince's voice shook, gloved hands grasping at blue and yellow tunic desperately. "I need you _now_. I love you Ike...Take me." His head lowered, eyelids fluttering shut to cherish the feeling of hands caressing his lower cheeks. A mouth lowered to his ear, lips close enough to brush the cartilage.

"All you had to do was ask. Now strip."

The strong hands left the round flesh and turned with his form to sit on the bed, legs slightly open and ready to enjoy the show.

Marth shyly unbuttoned his tunic, the garment slipping down to his hands in a single shrug. With a quick flick of his wrists, the tunic fell into a pile on the floor, sagging at being neglected. After kicking off his boots, he pulled off his leggings, fingers stopping from pulling off his underwear when a sultry voice said 'Stop.'

Watching the clothed man stand and walk in front of him, his eyes lowered once more. His hands slipped around the belted waist, gasping as his hips were pushed forward to meet with the other swordsman's in an arousing grind.

"Oh, Ike…" He whispered, kissing back as his lips met slightly calloused ones in a loving manner. "Ike…" Marth groaned between lips locking. "Ike…I want you inside me…" His hopes raised as the grinding ceased, as did the kissing, hearing and feeling a breathy chuckle.

"If that is what you want, Marth." The Altean monarch giggled as he was swept up off of his feet and carried over to the bed, his underwear being pulled down as his back hit the soft mattress.

"Are you ready?" The voice asked with concern, watching the prince squirm as his dripping head pushed against the small, tight entrance.

"Please…I want this. Push it in…Ike."

The tape was stopped as Marth's face contorted in mixed pleasure and pain, Link's hand placing the remote down with a sombre look.

"Ike." He turned to the mercenary, watching his speechless yet serious face as he slowly looked away from the TV screen. "He wants you so badly, he asked me to pretend."

* * *

God, I love this one. Two of the best couples in one fic. It's another short one, but isn't that the point of drabbles?  
Also, two fics in one day? Don't I spoil you guys. (Or rather, I have no life. Hurhurhur.)


	20. Chapter 20: Advice

Quick Note: Geez guys! Just...Just think of Link as helping out his friends in the last chapter or something. He isn't a whoooore. (I'm looking at you ribbonrebel31. :P)

(Okay, so maybe I whore him out a bit, but who doesn't?)

**HAPPY 20TH CHAPTER TO YOU ALL!**

* * *

Marth pouted at Peach, ceasing the action for a moment to take a big bite out of an ornate cupcake.

"So…" Peach started sweetly, raising her teacup to pink lips. "How are things with Ike?"

Marth huffed and gave a downcast look, chewing and swallowing the moist confectionary. "Things are well…It's just…"

The prince hesitated, closing his open mouth and opting for staring at his cake instead. His stomach churned at the memories of the previous night, both in arousal and shame.

"It's just what?" Peach's voice took on a tone of concern as she sipped daintily once more before setting the teacup down on its matching saucer.

Marth raised his hands and covered his face with them, bringing them back down after coming to his conclusion. He leaned closer, Peach mimicking and whispered. "Last night, me and Ike were…um…having sex. And he…"

The Altean monarch groaned, bringing a hand back up to his temples. "He groped my non-existent breasts."

Peach stared at him for a while, Marth taking his hand away to meet her gaze. "He groped your non-existent breasts?" She echoed in question, holding a hand to her chin in wonder.

Marth nodded, taking up his teacup and drinking out of it. "Is…Is that bad?"

Peach gave a pensive look, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Were you in a position where he couldn't help but do it?"

"Well, I was on my hands and knees, and Ike was behind…so I guess not. He could have had his hands on my hips or something."

"Was he leaning over your back?"

"Uh…later, yes."

Peach seemed to draw something out on the table with her finger, smiling as Marth tried to get a look at the invisible musings.

"The position does make it understandable for him to touch you there." She sipped from her drink again, shrugging off the prince's worry. "Maybe he thinks you find it feels good? There is nothing wrong with that."

Marth's face continued to express despair, fingers turning to play with his cake.

_That isn't all of it though. _

"Wh-What if it is that he wants to be with a girl?"

The princess spat out her tea, coughing and spluttering on what got caught in the back of her throat. She stared at the prince's despondent face with disbelief. How could he even suggest that?

"Y-You think he wants a girl? Because he caressed your chest?" She tried her best to compose herself once more, covering her choking mouth with a dainty gloved hand.

"Well…Ike has slept with girls in the past. Maybe he prefers the feeling of having something to knead and squeeze while he's thrusting." Marth picked up the stout teapot by its handle, pouring more of the shining brown liquid into his teacup.

"But he does have something to knead and squeeze on you; it's just not in the same place as women."

"Maybe he doesn't like it. I've seen the pictures of those he travelled with, the women were pretty chesty."

Both royal members sat in a contemplative silence, thinking over whether Ike really did want a girl. They had evidence. All they needed was an opinion from the man himself.

Peach and Marth looked up at the exact same time, sipping from their cups simultaneously.

"Well, have you slept with a girl before?" Peach asked bluntly.

Marth's eyes shifted and looked about uncomfortably, slim fingers tapping the table top. "…No."

Peach raised an eyebrow, looking to the blue sky beyond their giant parasol. "Well, Link always says it is nice to have something to clutch. Perhaps that is all Ike needs."

The prince looked blank for some time, face lighting up as he understood Peach's meaning. "Maybe, it could just about work…"

Both royal rulers laughed, Marth's containing a hint of hopelessness.

If it did work…he didn't know what he'd do.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**Everyone knows Peach is the ideal person to talk to about this stuff. She just makes people feel completely comfortable about talking about anything. Especially Marth. He wouldn't **dare** say that to Ike. Yet. (Hohoho.)

And I looked at the Fire Emblem artwork. I could have sworn their chests were much bigger then that in 3D.

(None can express my love for Peach, and I whore Link out with **everybody**. I'm such a bad person.)


	21. Chapter 21

I shall say it here and now.

I am a perv. Thus, why there is so much porn. If you want fluff, give me an idea. Sex is easier to make up. Okay?

This is also a pseudo-sequel to Chapter 2. You may want to re-read it, just in case.

* * *

"Bacon?" Ike scoffed as Marth lifted the lid to the breakfast meal he'd brought him. "You got me bacon?"

Marth huffed, trying his best not to scowl as he sat back in the cushioned chair, looking around the hospital ward warily. "Well, it isn't my fault. Everyone is indulging in the fact of you not being there to take all of the chicken, so there isn't any left by the time I get together your breakfast, sorry."

The mercenary frowned at the plate, eyeing the scrambled egg and sausage viciously. Eventually, or rather after a slap by Marth, Ike shrugged, muttering a low 'Good enough'.

"You know, I could just leave you here to be bored and starve. I'm just glad you aren't feeding on liquids from a tube to your stomach anymore." He wiped at Ike's mouth like a mother as a stream of baked bean sauce dribbled down his chin. "And don't eat so fast, you're not helping yourself heal."

Ike swallowed the food roughly, giving a brief grimace of pain as it travelled downward. "Well, I would be healed if you'd let me out of this bed. I want to be out there smashing and slicing like I always do."

"You've got to give your organs a chance to heal."

"Organs-schmorgans. I get really lonely when you aren't here…" Ike extended a hand to stroke Marth's cheek affectionately, sighing to himself. "Thanks for that by the way."

"What are boyfriends for?" He leaned forward and met his lips with Ike's, fingers resting upon one thigh.

Each male could feel the sexual tension the other held, the air growing thick with the awkward need. Marth could somehow tell that Ike felt it too and expected him to-

"So…have you done it yourself while I'm here?"

There he goes.

The prince raised a hand to his temples and rubbed hard, remaining to lean forward with an elbow resting on an arm of the chair. Only Ike could ask the most inappropriate questions at the most inappropriate time.

"Define 'done it'?"

The injured mercenary grinned, raising his arms to rest them behind his head. Marth immediately regretted asking the questions as a Chansey walked in and passed them, straightening the sheets of the other beds.

"What I mean is, obviously, jerking off using your hands to rub your-"

"Ike!"

"-and, more importantly, using that tight little hole of yours. You wouldn't want it to stop being used and shrivel back up so that it hurts again, would you?" On the break of the last question, the mercenary's tone turned serious, his piercing eyes gazing at the prince with a knowing glow.

"Well…it hurts most of time anyway…" His face began to flush with red, eyes darting about to look at something_, anything_, to stop the awkwardness he was feeling. Looking to left of him, his eyes met those of the nurse Chansey, who seemed completely oblivious to the nature of their not-so-quiet conversation.

Maybe Pokemon were a lot stupider then he thought.

"…But…umm, I guess I have been thinking of you and using 'down there'." The end of his sentence was in a near whisper, Ike having to lean closer to hear.

"Really? Aw, c'mere you."

Ike grabbed Marth's shoulder and hauled him out of his seat and onto the bed messily, the prince's head hitting his bandaged torso.

"Urgh! Oh…Oh God…Aaaah…" Ike leaned over, his arms covering the near-fatal wound as the prince sat up.

"Oh…Oh goodness Ike, I'm so sorry…" Marth sat on his knees, straddling Ike's thighs. He raised a hand to stroke the Crimean's arm as a momentary distraction from the pain. "Well, I guess that is what you get for pulling me over like that. Why did you anyway?"

Ike lifted his head, opening a tear-blurred eye to look at the prince. "I…I just wanted to….hug you, that's all." He closed the eye again, and leaned back, breathing deeply and murmuring empty curses under his breath.

Marth couldn't help to smile, looking down at the ground with his blush still present.

He laughed under his breath. "You're such a big softy."

After the stabbing pain in Ike's stomach had died down into a dull ache, Marth decided to inch himself a little closer to the mercenary and rest his head on his shoulder, back arching over so that his body was not touching the sensitive wound.

"You know what I miss most?" Ike asked with a smirk, fingers deftly travelling downward from where he held Marth's lower back to his curved bottom. "Being stuck in hospital with you constantly teasing me by bending over and picking things up from the floor-"

"What do you mean?! You dropped them!" Marth lifted his head and frowned at Ike, eyes narrowing.

"Well, I do need some material to jerk off to. Who better then my cute, blushing, panting, needy and not to mention lonely Prince Marth?"

Marth's jaw gaped. How dare he share his dirty inner masturbation fantasies.

"You imagined me masturbating?!"

"Well, yeah. I never thought you actually did though." Ike looked down at his prince and kissed forehead, grinning to himself. "Nice to know you care about me enough to touch yourself."

"Don't get too flattered."

Marth shifted and abruptly gasped, strangely encouraging the sexual motions Ike's fingers began to make around his anal hole.

"Umm…Marth?"

"Mm?"

"I'm not one to refuse when you are asking for sex, but...isn't this the time when you blankly refuse and complain about me 'always wanting sex.'?"

The Altean frowned, motioning his back in order to continue rubbing Ike's stationary fingers. "Oh, come on. I haven't had sex with you in almost a month. I'd do anything to have you in me right now."

"Well, if you put it that way…" He looked about the empty ward, noting the one open curtain and closed doors. "I guess I don't have to repress the need any longer."

Not even a breath was drawn before the lips clashed together in an affectionate, yet desperate show of need. Teeth clashed, saliva spilled, tongues swirled all in the act of getting to know the caverns they'd missed for a number of weeks.

Marth immediately stripped himself of his cape and armour, dropping the heavy articles onto the floor in a careless manner. Ike, meanwhile, unbuttoned the prince's tunic and split their lips, laughing at the string of spit stretching between their mouths.

"I forgot you tasted that good…" He panted, gathering back the air he had lost. "Let's see if I can remind myself about the rest of you tastes…"

He leaned in and trailed kisses down the monarch's neck, lapping at his faint Adam's apple.

"Ahn…._God_" Marth whined, raising himself on his knees to prevent the mercenary bending over and injuring himself further. His eager fingers fiddled with the tucked bed covers, pulling them back to reveal the tented hospital gown Ike had been forced into. His svelte fingers pulled back the material and stroked the hot flesh he knew so well.

Ike stopped his nipple teasing to moan desperately, leaning back in the bed as he watched his prince lean down, ass wiggling in the air, and take the aching length into his mouth all in one go.

* * *

FFFFF.

Probably won't finish it.


	22. Chapter 22: Advice 2

Humming the new Smash Bros. theme under his breath, Ike's strong hands smoothed the sword polish along his blade with a rag, occasionally stopping his motions to rub at a certain 'blemished' spot. A small pout adorned his face as his eyes fell upon a certain spot with a scuff, grumbling and scrubbing harder, the muscles in his bare torso flexing with the motion.

"I can't do it." Marth squeaked quietly, peering through a crack in the door at his busied lover. "He looks angry."

"Just get in there! What are you, a man-" Peach immediately bit her lip and sniggered, receiving an unappreciated look from the prince. "Look, he's angry at his sword not you. It'll be fine, trust me!" With the last words of trust, in which Marth didn't believe, Peach shoved his back with a single hand into the door, the impact effectively making a knocking sound.

"Who is it this time?" Ike called out in slight frustration, working at the stubborn blemish harder.

"It's…uh…me, Ike…" The prince answered back, still planted against the door. He turned around to receive a thumbs up from Peach, gaze reverting back to the wood as he heard an answer.

"Well, what are you knocking for? We share this room, remember? Come on in."

With a wince and silent curses, Marth's hand clutched the handle, watching as Peach skipped off down the hallway.

Ike smiled as he heard the door open and close again, looking up whilst his hand still scrubbed. "Hey ba-"

His hand slipped as his eyes feel upon the prince's form, fingers grazing along the edge of the blade [ADVERB]. With his jaw agape, Ike was too stunned to care, only coming to some sort of sense when Marth rushed over, or tried to, and sat beside him, taking up his bleeding fingers.

"A-Are you alright, Ike? I'm so sorry…" He spoke softly, pressing his pink-coloured lips to the flesh.

Ike quipped an eyebrow.

_Pink-coloured lips._

"Uh…Marth? Stand up." He asked in a rather demanding tone, Marth seeing no choice but to obey, a pink blush on his face.

He wobbled onto his feet and walked around to stand in front of Ike, hands clasped behind his back. The mercenary carefully scrutinized his body with a slightly amused look, starting from the top.

Framing his beautiful face was his usual, soft teal hair, but the ends were gathered in two pink bobbles, matching the pink lipstick (which had evidently turned red due to kissing the blood.) Ike's eyes continued to travel downward, past his slender neck and shoulders and onto the extremely short, spaghetti-strapped pink dress he wore. Where his toned, but not overly muscular chest usually was, stood a pair of, what the mercenary hoped to be, fake breasts. The abnormal lumps in the material caused Ike to cock his head to the side in sheer curiosity as to why. The hemline, however, was so short in fact that even the girly underwear he was wearing could be seen. Ike's lips curled into a sly smile as he continued to study the particular spot, taking in the white polka-dots on pink material and the lace-frilled edges with a hint of glee. With a clearing of the throat, his studies continued downward, over, again, lace-edged white stockings and onto pink stiletto heels.

Ike sniggered upon noting the stilettos and brought a hand to his mouth, breathing a laugh before looking back up at his boyfriend's pouting, made-up face.

"Marth." He stated, forgetting about his minor wound and leaning back on his arms. "What are you wearing?" He felt the need to ask the story behind this one, apart from the tell-tale blue oval jewels which indicated that Peach had put him up to (much less in) this.

"I-Isn't this what girls wear?" The prince questioned back innocently, fingers, whether purposely or sub-consciously, reaching up to toy with his bobbled pigtail.

"Yes, that is what girls wear. My question is why are _you_ wearing it?"

Marth bit his lip and released the sprout of hair from his grip, frowning as he looked toward the ground. "Isn't this what you want?" He spoke in a near whisper, tone utterly submissive. "I guess me dressing as a girl isn't good enough. You want a real one, don't you?"

Ike looked taken aback, the arm he rested his weight upon drawing forward to sit in his lap. The smirk threatening to spread across his chiselled face was poorly suppressed, the corners of his mouth pointing upward somewhat.

"How did you manage to get this strange idea that I want a girl, Marth?" He questioned, bringing his bleeding hand to his mouth as his eyes scanned over the prince's amusing outfit once more.

"You…"

"…Yes?"

"You…"

"Yes…?"

"You groped my chest."

"I groped your-"

An awkward silence almost immediately fell over the pair, Ike continuing to stare at his boyfriend with a dumb-struck face, mouth agape and somewhat resembling a fish.

Marth shifted on his sparkling pink stilettos, hand, once again, subconsciously reaching to play with his pigtails. The silent, astounded mercenary's stare was fairly unnerving to the prince and it caused him to twirl the tuft of hair over and over itself, releasing it as his love's mouth finally closed with a low, fluidal 'Oh.'

"…Usually I wouldn't think anything of it, but you were really, really groping. Like…you expected something to be there." The Altean paused to crouch down, giving Ike a nice view of his underwear, and unbuckle the heeled sandals, standing back up properly to kick them off with an annoyed grumble.

"Marth…I didn't mean to…" The mercenary retracted the fingers from his mouth to give his boyfriend a sincere look, holding out his arms for him to sit in his lap. "I guess…From my position, I was a little lost in lust and had mistaken you for a girl…"

Marth's descent into Ike's lap stopped short, his gaze looking down upon him with, almost, severe hatred.

"Uh…um…I mean, well, look at you! If you ask anyone what gender you are in this outfit, they're bound to say female!"

The prince sat in the mercenary's lap with a sigh, crossing his arms as Ike's wrapped around his waist, choosing to ignore the comment.

"I know how many girls you've slept with, Ike. All of they're chests are…quite developed-"

"Well, Mia's, not so much."

"You aren't helping."

The prince unfolded his arms and pouted, leaning against the inside of Ike's shoulder with another sigh. "I think it's just…I guess I'm a little jealous. I mean, you…" Marth looked up and down that of Ike which he could see from his angle, using a finger to trace the firm abs and arm muscles up to his defined, yet soft jaw line. "You could have _any_ girl or guy you desire. Me on the other hand…I have to resort to dressing up as a girl to keep the one I have."

Ike's arms around the lithe waist tightened, his lips pecking at the prince's plush cheek. "I thought you were smarter then this Marth." He cupped his lover's face and turned it toward him, kissing the red and pink lips affectionately. "If I would have wanted to be with a girl, I'd tell you that straight, you should know that."

"I guess so…"

"My prince, no matter whether you are male or female, it doesn't matter. I don't love your gender, I love _you_."

Both parties closed in for another affectionate kiss, the motion, this time, much slower then the last but the intimacy greater.

"I love you too…" Marth murmured between their lip-locking, his arms running over the taut muscles to join behind his lover's neck. "But tell me – what is it like to – be in a girl?"

Their lips came to a steady halt, Ike giving a deep laugh afterward.

"Well…I guess it's just like being in you, really. Sort of hot, and tight and extremely welcoming." One of his hands smoothed the curve of the prince's hip, leaning forward to peck at his lips once more. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." The Altean looked at the mercenary with a soft, yet strangely menacing smile, closing his eyes as they began to kiss again.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**: And thus, Marth continued on to Chapter 17.

(Isn't it funny how I make these connect in a strange way?)

WHO DID I HAVE WORRIED ABOUT WHAT HE'D DO?


	23. Chapter 23: Woof?

Marth smiled triumphantly as he laid a bowl of water in front of Ike.

Despite the feral resistance at first, the mercenary had gradually - very gradually - become accustomed to the prince's idea of acting like a pet. He was not just any type of ordinary pet; a sexual pet to fulfil all orders without resistance or complaints. All it had taken was a year of teasing, stern instructions with punishments, and the complete isolation from the outside world. His strong build made the more physically authoritative disciplines much more difficult to execute, the prince having been attacked more then he'd preferred, but in the end he'd got what he wanted.

Marth took a seat in his throne, eyes carefully watching how his new-found pet would react to the water. Ike's nose sniffed cautiously, looking around the silver bowl before leaning in and lapping only once at the surface, gaze purposefully directing toward his master. The monarch smiled, expression emitting affection rather then conceit, and nodded. The former mercenary seizing the opportunity to drink the water the way normal a dog would.

"Good boy," muttered Marth profoundly, shifting in his seat as he watched Ike lap the water contently. The way his body rocked back and forth as he leaned in and back out to receive the drink aroused the prince ever so slightly, the need rising further when his pet sat back up, wiping his panting mouth with a paw.

"Hey, Ike."

The inferior male looked up at him from the floor with a curious look and a low, sweet 'Fwuh?'

"Come on up here." He patted the space in front of him with a foot lazily, spreading his legs a little afterwards. Ike crawled into the instructed space and looked ahead of him with an equal amount of curiosity. He leaned forward to examine to bulge in his master's trousers.

With a quiet 'Uh,' he leaned forward and licked at the spot, instantaneously deciding he liked the idea and wanted more. He sat up, paws scrabbling for purchase on Marth's thighs, and desperately lapped and sucked at the spot. His false dog ears bobbing as he ignoring the prince's complaints of wet leggings altogether.

"Hey! All right, all right!" Marth brashly flicked at Ike's forehead, huffing irritably as that didn't work. Instead, proceeded to push Ike's forehead away, keeping the feral one's head back as he unzipped (He'd had one installed for easy access) his leggings.

"There," he stated powerfully, releasing his pet's head to allow him his treat. A low sigh escaped his lips as his organ was ravaged desperately, sloppy slurps and sucks echoing through out the chamber. He moaned a chuckle as his fingers ran through the sapphire hair, encouraging the animalistic suckling.

* * *

(Now, don't worry I expect flames for this one honestly.)

This is more of a pilot fic, because I was writing it, couldn't think of what to come next or whether I should finish/upload it at all. The answer lies in you guys. What do you think?

And nay, I am not a furry.


	24. Chapter 24

Almost forgot!

Something you should all know: **I dip my toes in the idea of everything.**

I envisioned Ike acting like dog; I wrote Ike acting like a dog.

No matter the idea, I heroically tackle it and harbour it as my own! (And personally, I like Ike being all vunerable like that.)

But...if the idea is just out of bad taste? Noooo. Hell nooo.

ANYWAY

Based upon the prompt: 'Link gets scarred for life walking in at the wrong time.' Oh Fhal, you evil thing, you~

* * *

"Hm, I'm hungry." Link mused to himself, scratching his jaw line whilst strolling down the sloping manor halls.

The thought of the large leg of roasted boar left from last night's meal certainly enticed his stomach into a loud growl, the Hylian chuckling and patting the tunic material over his torso. "Better get there quick too, Ike is like a vacuum when it comes to anything meaty."

Passing a few doors, he crossed the vast dining hall conveniently adjacent to the kitchen with a smile, looking about oddly.

He could have sworn there was always someone in the dining hall.

His pointed ears perked up at the hint of faint music, Link being able to identify the tune as slow, sensual music with Japanese lyrics, flowing in from the kitchen radio as he stepped closer.

The Japanese lyrics indicated Marth was in there.

The sensuality of the music also indicated that Ike was in there with him.

The possibility of the combination only clicked in the young Hero's mind as he opened the door quietly, only to witness Marth sat upon a counter with only a pink apron and Ike in front of him, completely clothesless.

"Do you like it when I do this?" Ike teased; rubbing the tip of his prince's erection with a thumb.

Marth groaned, clouded eyes looking down at the mercenary sensually, panting mouth breathing a shaky 'I do, Ike…".

The mercenary smiled, raising one of his lover's thighs to trace the inside with his lips. "I'm glad," He planted a firm kiss on the milky skin, tongue slipping out from between his lips to lick at it. "Because I'm going to be doing a lot of that today."

"Please do…Ahn-!" He breathed out in place of the encouragement and closed his mouth, eyes following in the motion.

"Ike..." He groaned, opening one cerulean orb to watch his thigh be risen further and fully expose his genitals whilst Ike's lips to delved between his legs.

"Don't...do that..." He mumbled incoherently, hand sliding over that of his partners despite his initial mental reaction.

Having sex in the kitchen, the _public_ kitchen, was a risky idea, and his mind was completely against it, but the way Ike had convinced him and covered his lower area in chocolate sauce made him quickly change his mind.

His back arched as another moan sprung from his lips, fingers lacing between his boyfriend's wild locks to encourage him further.

Link clapped a hand over his mouth.

Ike certainly was a vacuum of all things _meaty_.

He almost collapsed to the floor as he heard Marth utter a jumbled 'I'm-I'm coming-!' and release himself into Ike's waiting mouth, filling the moist cavern with white.

Link somehow managed to close the door as quietly as he'd opened it, and stumble over to the long table, leaning over it and gasping for air.

The hand clasped over his mouth tightened as he felt himself heave slightly, sliding from the table edge, down to the floor.

He just _had_ to get something to eat, didn't he?

* * *

**(Pointless little epilogue... :|)**

"Zelda…" Link sobbed, barging into the princess' room to find her sitting on a tasteful sofa, reading a book.

Without waiting for a greeting, he sat next to the princess, sloppily plopping his head in her lap.

The princess gave the Hero an awkward look, patting his hat with confusion. "Link. Good afternoon to you, too."

Link turned his head to face her knees, shutting his eyes tightly. "Zellie. I'm never going to be able to sleep again."

"…Why is that?"

"Ike and Marth were in the kitchen."

"Did they take that leg you wanted?"

"What, no!" Link sighed, burying his face in the princess' skirt once again. "Marth was sitting on the counter."

"Oh, so Ike took the meat. See, I told you to get there quickly-"

"Ike was kneeling before Marth."

"…He's a prince?"

"They were naked."

An air of realization fell over the boudoir, Zelda placing her book down on the end table beside her. She patted Link's head once more with sympathy.

"I'll go get you some tea."

* * *

If you think about it logically, then this is more Link-centric. But...you know. Ike and Marth were IN IT.


	25. Chapter 25

Good (yet impossible) concept, could have been better executed but hey~

I really should be revising D:

* * *

Great Altea/Crimea war.

Master Hand's control in the rift of time, in order to hold the Super Smash Brothers competition, was disastrously collapsed, both Altea and Crimea having ruled the same land in their times. Despite trying to discuss the situation, a great war broke out between Queen Elincia and Prince Marth over whose kingdom should keep and maintain the land.

Prince Marth, however, didn't count on his oppositions further advancements in race and battle tactics to hinder his victory.

Marth coughed roughly. Ike sighed at the sound and gazed downward at the prince he was holding in a vice-like grasp, blue bangs flowing in the sudden gust. Marth's soft face was mostly covered in blood by now, both that of his and other's he'd killed. The more the young man coughed, the more of his own blood dribbled down his chin.

"Just kill me…" He spat with a slight gargle, snarl spreading over his face. "I'd rather die by you then that foppish queen."

Ike's stomach clenched, hand following the motion around his sword's hilt.

The prince had been so strong, so loyal to his beliefs in the past. What would drive him to request death?

"So that is it?"

Ike's question seemed to physically hurt the young prince, who turned his head and coughed once more.

"You're going to allow me to kill you here whilst the rest of your army are in the main fields, fighting for their kingdom?"

Marth sighed.

"My armies are failing. You know that." His cerulean eyes looked up at his captor with a pensive sadness, thin ribbon of red trailing from his brow as well as his lips now. "The Laguz in your forces are beasts, my men cannot stand up to them. They shall soon find us and dispose of me. I just pray you find an explanation for not seeing to my death the moment you spotted me. Telling them that we are married certainly won't do you any favours, _General_."

The way the prince spat the last word with sarcasm made Ike grimace.

"I've kept my ring all this time, you know." He spoke with softer tone, laying down his sword temporarily and biting a finger of his blood-drenched glove to pull it off. He held his bare hand out in front of the prince's face, showing off the ever-gleaming, golden wedding band he was given.

"It's the only thing that has really kept me going."

A small smile cracked from the prince's bloodied lips.

"So, it did mean something to you."

He raised his own gloveless hand and showed the matching ring, this time drenched in red. "Seems my gloves aren't as thick as yours. Sorry."

They leaned closer and touched their lips together in a brief yet longing kiss, the prince finding the slight strength left in him to drape an arm weakly around Ike's neck.

"You do know that either of us will have to die today." The mercenary murmured, pulling back as his tired eyes focused upon those of the prince.

"I know. And it is a risk I am willing to take."

Their lips locked once more, Ike putting a lot more fervour then both he and the prince could handle into it. Marth spluttered into the show of feelings, hacking up another round of crimson as his lover pulled back.

"Looks like the one to die will be me though." He sighed despondently raising a hand to catch that which he began to cough up.

The entire time they'd been talking, Ike's hand firmly gripped at the injured royal's collar maintaining a stance of battle prowess without actual vicious intent. His hand lowered the prince to the ground, allowing him to rest up against the alley wall and breathe a little easier.

"You know, you'd be shocked." Ike mumbled, standing straight with sword in tow and tilting his head backward, looking toward the bleak sky. "But I'm still in love with you."

Marth chuckled and laid a hand on his stomach, taking a deep breath. "Well, I've never expected myself to stop loving you. We got married for a reason, right?"

"I believe so."

Marth's eyes joined Ike's in the sky, grimacing at the poor forecast. Pathetic fallacy was not what he wanted or needed right now.

"My prince?" The mercenary's voice flowed with the dismal atmosphere, causing the Altean to look up. "Why are you in this alleyway, in the city? You're the type to stay by your army."

Marth looked back down at the ground, breathing roughly once again. Ike had caught him out, as usual. "My sister."

"Ellis?"

"Correct. She's…she's still in the castle. If one thing of Altea shall remain, it will be her."

Ike looked down at the withered prince with an empathetic look.

"To watch my kingdom die is painful enough. But my sister? Nothing may touch her."

"I understand."

The constant clipping of footsteps faintly crept up, both swordsmen looking toward it, down one open end of the alley.

"Ike."

The mercenary turned to the prince warily.

"You have to do it now."

"…Huh?"

"You have to kill me."

Ike attempted to give a shake of the head, but his motion was stopped by Marth's bleeding hands gripping the tip of Ragnell and holding it against his chest.

"Do it now, Ike. I want it quick and intimate." His head lowered. "Don't let them make me suffer."

The footsteps rushing outside the alley got heavier and louder, the prince's pleas hastening as well.

"Please, Ike. Do it."

The mercenary sighed and braced the prince, one powerful arm positioning the blade's tip against his flat chest.

"Prince Marth, I love you." He uttered, gazing at his late husband with a sorry look.

"I love you too, Ike. Take this-" The monarch held out a Master Crown, the hand Ike used to brace him falling from his shoulder to take the item carefully. "-And please, don't let that swine get my sister."

"She won't."

Both smiled weakly before kissing once more, ignoring the loud echoes throughout the city.

With a sharp thrust, the passionate kiss ceased into a touch of numb lips.

Ike pulled back, admiring the prince's beautiful, cold face. A small smile was tweaked at his lips, eyes closed in a peaceful, rather then painful manner.

It was good to see that Marth had passed on the way he had always wanted; in the arms of his husband.

* * *

(I had to even out the death toll. It now stands at Ike - 1 Marth -1)

Well, that's it for this month! (And possibly the next.)

I have exams tomorrow and for the next few weeks so...um...yeah. Great.


	26. Chapter 26: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKE AND MARTH!!**

*gets out the cake*

(This was really quick just for the occasion.)

* * *

"But Marth, I _need_ you."

"Tough. You wanted us to be celibate for a week, so we are. Learn to control your dreams." Marth huffed and lay back down in the bed, his back facing the aroused mercenary.

"But…Marth! Please?"

No response.

"Marth?"

Still, no response.

Ike, too, huffed, pulling the tented bed sheets from his lap and standing. He awkwardly strode around the bed and stopped in Marth's line of sight before brashly pulling his black boxers down. The prince's eyes widened, brows knitting in utter confusion.

Of course, he agreed to not have sex with Ike for a week, but that didn't mean he was going to look away from his lover's arousal staring him the face.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this. What, am I meant to stare at it until release?" The arms curled under Marth's head shifted slightly, the prince putting on his best poker face and trying not to give away the fact that by Ike showing off his thick, red standing arousal, the prince was producing his own.

"Hardy-Har, princess." Ike's hands slowly slid down to the warm organ, a single hand softly stroking the heated flesh with a fist whilst the other hung lower, rubbing circles on the skin of his testicles. His head cast backward and his breath became deep, heavy 'Ooo's, hands working up a set pace.

Marth bit hard on his lip. Of all the time they'd been together, the prince had never realised how sexy the mercenary looked whilst masturbating. The familiar straining in his pyjama bottoms proved that he could be a little more then turned on by the sight, specially so as he shifted and it brushed against the material of his trousers, eliciting a quiet moan from him.

"I'm glad…I'm not the only one enjoying this." Ike cooed teasingly, the fist firmly clamped onto his arousal rubbing at a faster pace. "Marth…" He groaned roughly, the hand fondling with his testes crawling upward to join its double in a last effort to bring himself to some kind of satisfaction.

The monarch continued to watch his boyfriend's hands work from his laying position on the bed, a clear flush spreading across his cheeks. He pleaded with himself to not give in to the vision before him, changing the subject to something not so…arousing.

"Isn't it a little difficult to pleasure yourself standing up?"

_Great job on changing the subject, by the way._

"Nah. I'm…I'm good."

Despite his sayings, Ike's legs were feeling weak at the knees from the immense attention his arousal was receiving. His mind clouded, slaving to the bliss and he stumbled backward, trying to find something to take his weight, and forgot his head was tilted backward.

_THWACK_


	27. Chapter 27: Forgive me

**OH GOD, THIS ONE STARTED SO GOOD AND ENDED SO WRONG.**

But you guys are in need of porn, so here you go! **YAY.**

* * *

Ike quietly hummed to himself as the surprisingly warm waterfall cascaded over his uncovered body, being sure to run it over every one of his taut muscles. Along his journey with Prince Marth and Meta Knight, the trio hadn't been able to find a single sign of vegetation, other than the odd dead tree which had been standing there for some time, devoid of all water and moisture in the treacherous desert climate. To all of their surprise, and mainly Marth's delight, they found a small oasis with running water hidden within a valley and had decided to camp beside it to gather their thoughts, prepare themselves and relax. No-one knew what was coming next.

Ike gave a quiet sigh as his hair was flattened by the stream, retaining its fluff as he shook the water out. Finally being able to have some water coarse over his body was most relaxing. It was too bad it wasn't cold enough to soothe a certain problem he'd been having a lot lately.

"Ike!"

The mercenary turned his head to locate the familiar voice, a small smile spreading across his features as he noted the Prince of Altea walk his way.

Marth, having tied up his hair in a bun, stripped himself hesitantly of his boots, trousers and underwear, not at all noticing Ike watching his every move with intrigue. Carrying several royal shampoos and lotions, goodness knows where he stored them; he joined the Crimean under the cascading spray with a shy smile.

"Good morning my Prince." Ike greeted in the usual, warm tone he used with his companions. "Meta Knight not willing to feel the water?"

The prince giggled and shook his head, placing all his toiletries, one by one, on a nearby rock. "No, he's just afraid of us seeing beneath that mask of his. I am truly curious as to what he is hiding."

"He probably looks extremely tough, scars and furrowed brow and everything. I can't imagine his face being like anything else."

Both swordsmen laughed, enjoying each others companionship. Ike's constant glances hadn't gone unnoticed however as after sometime Marth looked back at the exact same time and asked 'What?'

Ike shook his head as he run the soap through his hair, shrugging off the question with another. "Why are wearing a towel around your waist, it'll just get soaked. Towels aren't the easiest things to dry in shaded valleys."

"I-" The prince stopped, hands on the edge of the cloth. His eyes looked down at the pool surrounding both of their feet, a flush evident in his face. "I'm not as…'Well-endowed' as you, should we say. It would be a little embarrassing." Subconsciously, his eyes rose to the level of Ike's private area, eyes narrowing in awe and face flushing with a darker hue of pink. "Just…look at you."

He leaned forward, kneeling in the pool and lifted the bigger organ, Ike jumping with surprise but not complaining an ounce. "Is there any secret to making it this thick? Or improving on length? Or anything?"

The prince looked up at the uncomfortable mercenary with an innocent expression, presenting the sensitive appendage with delicate fingers.

_Don't get hard. Don't get hard. Don't get hard. _

"U-Uh…" Ike gulped roughly, breathing hard through his open mouth.

The object of his lust was holding his penis very close to his face, with a matching innocent expression. He could feel his stomach clench as the organ slowly rose, Marth not having to hold it up any longer.

"Wow…" The older gasped, measuring it from the tip to its base with his fingers. "Is it all that chicken you eat? Or maybe you inherited it from your father?"

Marth stood, untucking the towel and dropping it to reveal his own length.

Sure, it wasn't as big as Ike's, but the mercenary surely wasn't complaining.

* * *

Believe it or not, this started with the prompt: '_Marth can't stop obsessing over how round and cute Metaknight is. Ike wishes he was round and cute._'

I failed **HARD**. **FORGIVE ME**.


	28. Chapter 28

Uuuuh, yeah. Now that exams are finished, I thought I may as well finish this~

* * *

Ike sometimes wondered why he stayed at all.

The sharp blade tip, dragging along his cheek hard enough to draw blood, convinced him that the alleged love wasn't there, only sick fetishes.

"That's a good boy…" Marth cooed, running his nail along the red streak before bringing it to his lips, tongue flicking out to lap at it teasingly. "Do you know how much I love your taste?"

Ike's face remained flushed, mouth open and panting as all pain was distracted by the bare foot Marth used to pleasure his arousal.

"I love it so much…" He withdrew the now-clean finger from his mouth and leaned forward, taking his foot away, to lick at the wound. "I'd do anything to have it _forever_."

Ike swallowed at the lump accumulating in his throat. The desperate need in his lower regions was becoming too uncomfortable to focus on much else, the sharp pain of Falchion running over his muscled chest slowly overcoming his senses.

"A-Ah…" He breathed deeply, leaving his eyes open a crack to witness Marth's sadistic, pleased smirk.

"Do you like that Ike?" He cooed once more, running a finger over the slit to smear the blood.

_No. No I don't._

The sneer of disgust he was attempting to pull on his face should have indicated that much, but Marth's perverse mind processed it much differently than others.

His mouth once again licked at the blood, this time on the mercenary's chest, making faint moaning sounds. He licked and nipped at the bloodied skin, tongue spreading the flow of red across to a nipple. Flashing a devious smirk upward, the prince dived on the area, licking around it in an arousing way and waiting for Ike to begin groaning and enjoy before biting down fiercely.

Ike's sudden cry of intense pain filled the entire room, and probably beyond, his torso jolting and instinctively curling into itself to protect the pained spot. Tears pricked the inside corners of his eyes and threatened to break free, along with the words of disapproval he craved to speak. The words to claim he'd had enough of these painful fetishes and wished to be set free. The words he daren't utter whilst the monarch held Falchion so proudly.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Marth teased again, rubbing the bleeding nipple with a thumb. "Allow me to make it better…" His lips curled around the stiffened nub and sucked hard, Ike swearing he could literally feel the blood being pumped from him. Another few pants from Ike caused Marth to grin and bite again, gentler this time, and roll the tip between his teeth with an adequately maniacal giggle.

His ministrations stopped as the mercenary in front of him breathed his name in a shaky voice, entire body convulsing at each utter of the name.

"Marth…Marth, please…"

"Have I teased you too long, Ike? I'm sorry…" He sat in Ike's lap, grinding himself against the clear, standing erection pushing against him with a corrupt smile. "Would like me to mount you now? I can if you want me to." He leaned forwards, still grinding, and kissed the Crimean's panting mouth, nibbling at his lower lip as a means of coaxing him to react back.

Ike did soon lean his head forwards in the slightest and kiss back, giving a sudden groan into pink lips as Marth hurriedly stripped his bottom-half and lowered himself onto Ike's organ.

The kissing now began to proceed in time with Marth's slow sliding, the prince's part becoming more and more violent, teeth grabbing at Ike's tongue when the opportunity passed him by.

The dazed mercenary didn't think of it as a cause of concern as he was too enthralled by the motions of Marth's hips. That is, until he felt a stinging pain in his mouth.

At first, the Altean monarch was just playing with a teasing look up at his lover's flustered face. Suddenly, Marth's teeth clamped down upon Ike's tongue hard, remaining to bite down and burl into the bleeding flesh as the mercenary thrashed about and futilely attempted to put his actions to a stop.

He attempted to cry out but the action was, once again, thwarted by Marth's lips being over his own. Red flowed from his mouth profusely, eyes widening at the smug, maniacal stare he was receiving.

The prince was a monster.

Before long, the mercenary's struggles died down, and he sank back into his captive position, tied arms limply hung above his head.

Marth withdrew at that point, running another finger over the bleeding gash to taste the crimson substance he loved so much.

"_Perfect_…" Became the last words Ike's blood-deprived brain could process before he slipped into the black plain he'd deftly been trying to avoid for all this time.

* * *

**AH.** Now it's Ike - 2 Marth - 1.

Any suggestions for Marth's death? (As if I don't have enough requests to work on as it is.)


	29. Chapter 29: Anyone For An Ice Cream?

**I BLAME HEARII FOR TALKING TO ME AND FHAL FOR HER A-MA-ZIIIING** (porn) **ARTWORK.**

HATS OFF.

HATS. OFF.

* * *

"Uh...Ike..."

"I'm sorry; could you wait a minute Marth?"

"But...But, Ike-"

"Marth, please. I'll be with you in a moment, okay?"

That was the reaction Ike had given him earlier during his flustered predicament.

The need mounting in his sensitive organ had been almost too much to bear, especially as everyone were eating tall, thick ice lollies as a means of cooling their bodies from summer heat.

The way Ike's tongue had swirled around its tip before dipping back down to absorb the ice in his moist cavern made Marth's senses go wild, adding to the fact that he and the mercenary hadn't had their usual sex in two days. Two whole days.

"I-Ike!" Wrung from his throat, both of his slim hands working separate areas at a slow yet intensely satisfying pace. If he was too distracted to eat his own ice lolly, why couldn't he just use it for the higher need instead?

The cool snack was pumped in and out of his neatly stretched hole by eager fingers, drawing forth groans and small cries as it froze his insides with each pleasurable thrust. Despite the fact of his position only giving him so much access to his rear, Marth tried his best to push the melting treat in as far as possible; having to push it further and further and further each time as white cream flowed from between his pert cheeks.

The other gloved fist rubbed frantically at his erection desperately, navy garment smudging the pearly liquid that leaked forth over his organ over and over, giving the appendage a shimmering look.

His head leaned backward, eyes barely open at the sensation he was experiencing. Another bout of cries sprung forth from his lips, the same name leaping into the musky air with force. He was so close; he could feel the semen spurt from his own fresh in his mind. Unless that was just the lone trail of saliva trickling from the corner of his agape, panting mouth.

Ike sighed with an exasperated expression, nibbling off the end of his ice lolly. Seriously, Falco could TALK. But not only did he talk, he talked about himself. The entire time. Ike couldn't see how Fox managed to work with him in the first place.

As he cracked open the door leading to the room he shared with the Altean monarch, he hummed happily. Marth was always the person who could cheer him up after an unwanted ear-bashing like that.

"Hey Marth, I'm sorry about-"

Both he and the monarch stopped in their tracks, the tip of each cold treat still within their respective holes.

"Oh...Ike..." The monarch breathed with a heavy blush, fingers still pumping the stick despite having been caught in the act. Ike raised an eyebrow on the dawn of Marth's comment, not at all sure of whether it had been out of surprise or pleasure.

"...Marth. Why-"

"Because you were talking and...ah...and if I'm not hungry for ice cream...why not use it for something else...?"

An awkward silence fell over the room, quiet sloshes, smacks and moans filling the void.

"...Lift your legs higher, Marth." Ike stated bluntly, sitting on the bed and leaning between the prince's legs with a faint smile.

* * *

I need to learn how to write fluff. Any teachers? C:


	30. Chapter 30: Oh Dear Ike

This one is a blatant rip-off of Love Round!! (Those exclamations are included in the title...not just for decoration....orz.) Go search it up on Manga Fox. It's good if you like Ike. (No, Ike isn't literally in it, but his clone rather.)

And it's SHORT.

* * *

"Ike! You've won the Super Smash Bros. Brawl competition's final!" A Lakitu shouted into his microphone, holding a hand out toward the mercenary as he waved towards the jovial, cheering crowd. "Who are you planning to spend this joyous occasion with?"

Ike grinned and spun to face the cloud-bourne turtle, a hand reaching around to scratch the back of his neck.

"Of course, I plan to spend it with my fellow contestants, but-" His arms threw into the air, Ragnell sweeping upwards and gleaming in the stadium's sun rays.

"Tonight, Marth promised that we'd finally do it! We're finally going to have sex!"

All of the contestants, sitting in the viewing room of the elaborate manor they had all taken residence in, deadpanned.

Marth's face instantaneously filled with red as his jaw dropped, happily clapping hands curling into enraged fists.

Oh, Ike didn't realise how wrong he was about that one now.


	31. Chapter 31

Just cleaning out all my drabbles that seem to be gathering dust~

* * *

"Ah, God!"

A pair of enraged blue eyes flew open, narrowing as the adjacent wall began to thump.

"Ahn-Snake!"

Marth sat up with a grumble, glaring a futile hole through the wall. His voice snapped. "Ike."

The mercenary didn't respond, laying limply on his front with an arm still draped around the prince's waist. His breath was heavy and at a steady pace – all of which indicating that he was still asleep.

"Harder, Snake,_ harder_!"

Marth slapped Ike's head with the back of his hand, huffing in an unamused manner as his boyfriend slowly groaned and stirred.

"I'm awake…" He muttered into the pillow with a hoarse, sleep-thick voice, lifting a hand to rub the back of his head. "Are they at it again?"

"I'm afraid so." Marth lifted the hand draped across his middle and swung it back toward its owner. Impatiently, he straddled Ike's hips, propping himself up on all fours as the younger turned onto his back, hands rubbing at his weary face.

"This has been going on way too long…" He croaked between a big yawn, sighing as Marth clambered to pull the sheets down from his hips and shove down his boxers. "Can't we not have sex tonight?"

Marth snapped back with a sharp 'no', fisting at the mercenary's length to pry it up.

Between the four of them, Ike, Marth, Samus and Snake had been involved in a war. The weapons were loud cries and echoing thumps, bloodshed was replaced with dark-circled eyes and fatigue.

It was the war of the loudest sex.

"Ike, come on…" Marth groaned, pumping himself before his lover's eyes to entice him further. "I'm sure we'll get them tonight…"

"Look, Marth, you aren't the one who usually has to end up doing all the work because your boyfriend is 'too lost in the feeling' to ride. I have 3 matches tomorrow; can't I just have one night of sleep?"

His question was immediately answered as the prince mounted him, groaning loudly on purpose.

"I do not care if they have had some kind of Spartan training. I will not be outdone!" He propped his knees either side of Ike's torso to steady himself as he slid up and down on the erect organ, groaning the mercenary's name into the air.

"Ahn-Ike!"

"Yes Snake!"

"Harder!"

"Faster!"

"Oh Ike…"

A deep snore filled the air.

"...Ike?"

He looked down and noticed the mercenary laying with his head back and mouth open, snoring as a trail of saliva crept from the corner of his lips.

He'd actually fallen asleep.

"**IKE!**"

His hands grabbed mercenary's arms, claws digging into the toned muscle. "Ike, if you don't wake up right now, I swear…"

The muscular male still lay back, sleeping like a log, snoring occasionally as Marth continued to pleasure himself, bitter scowl across his face.

"Just you wait, Ike. You are never having sex with me again!"


	32. Chapter 32: Apart

As the morning sunlight beat through the open curtains of the vast window, Marth expected Ike's fingers to begin playing and stroking at his thigh muscles and whisper amorously into his ear:

"Good morning my prince."

The monarch's eyes slowly cracked open as a thin silhouette shaded his face from the rays beaming into the distantly familiar room, a quiet groan sounding from his throat.

"Y-You're not Ike…" He sighed peacefully, arms pulling his pillow forwards to help him snuggle.

_Wait a second. _

Marth immediately shot upright, arms taking his bed sheets with him in order to cover his bare, red-marked chest.

"Wha-"

"I-I've brought your breakfast Your Highness…"

"Wha-Why are you here?!"

The servant hastily placed the breakfast tray down on his lap and stood back to bow, rising up again to proclaim a formal "Welcome home, Prince Marth Lowell."

Marth's face dropped, a small squeak croaking from the back of his throat.

"Why am I home?!" He exploded with a thrash of the arms, eyes displaying clear confusion.

"The…" The menial worker stuttered hesitatingly, trying to gather the correct words to avoid another outburst. "The floating hand left a note for you to read. I do apologize, Your Highness."

The servant rushed toward the door and out with another bow, Marth's horrified gaze never leaving his tray of neatly decorated food.

He didn't want it neatly decorated.

He wanted it quickly thrown onto the plate in the worry of others stealing the entire buffet before he had a chance to, and, once he'd managed to get back to bed, Ike taking almost the entire meal to himself and feeding him in a seductive manner, sweet whispers hot off his lips.

A frown adorned his lips at the thought of his memories and the ones he loved. He could tell he wouldn't see them for a long time, if _ever._

Marth's delicate hand reached at the green-papered note sitting among the porcelain plates and teacup, flipping up its closed fold entitled 'Prince Marth'.

_Prince Marth,_

_I have had to postpone the competition for now as some trouble has arisen, threatening the well-being of all my contestants._

_As you must be at full-health and, preferably, alive to participate, I have taken it upon myself to disband the cast and send them back to their worlds as a measure of precaution._

_The date of continuation has not yet been decided, and I am guessing that it shan't be for some time._

_I apologize for any inconvenience, especially regarding your relationship with Ike of the Greil Mercenaries._

_Regards, Master Hand._

Marth rose a hand to his mouth, a deep, rough swallow racking his dry throat.

"Ike…"

**TBC**

* * *

Yeah, I think I'll stop my idiotic comments before and after each drabble. : |


	33. Chapter 33

In this one, Marth is about five.

**NO, THIS ISN'T EXTREME SHOTACON. GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER.**

Ike is hired by King Cornelius to look after Marth and protect him etc. etc. **THEREFORE** they love each other, but not in the way I've been writing about thus far. Yet. :D

(This one is a little old too. I tried to edit it as best as I could.)

* * *

"Ike! No!" Marth spontaneously shouted, delving under his covers further then before.

Ike quipped an eyebrow at the sudden change in the usually joyous prince's attitude, turning the dial on small oil lamp back up. As soon as the radiant light filled every corner of the room, Marth came up again, a despondent look spread across his delicate face.

"Goodnight Marth." He stated once again, turning the lamp down again experimentally.

As expected, the monarch screeched again and dived under his covers once more, muttering high-pitched comforts to himself in the darkness.

"Marth. Are you alright?" The currently off-duty mercenary asked carefully, turning the lamp up once again and keeping it on.

The young prince sighed, pulling his sheets from his face to reveal watery eyes and a quivering bottom lip.

"Will he get me while it's dark?" He asked naively, holding his arms out to Ike.

The Crimean walked into the room and scooped the child up, cradling him in his strong arms. "Will who get you while it's dark?"

Marth looked up at his babysitter and back down again, burying his head in the elder's chest.

"The Black Knight."

Ike's eyes widened two-fold, looking down at the monarch's teal tresses with disbelief.

"Th...The Black Knight? ...How did you...?"

"I hear you shouting about him and your father whilst you're sleeping. Does he hurt you, Ike? Because if he does, I could try and banish him..."

Ike shook his head and sat the prince back in his bed, running a hand through his fine hair to remove the small tiara he'd forgotten about.

"No. He...He hurt my father. So badly, in fact, that he isn't here any more. Don't worry about the Black Knight though, because if he ever came near you, much less actually tried to hurt you, I would be there so fast you wouldn't have anything to worry about, okay?"

He leaned forward and kissed Marth's forehead, before telling him to lie down and tucking the covers back over him.

"Ike?"

"Hm?"

"Will he hurt my dad?"

Ike chuckled and shook his head, fingers subconsciously brushing Marth's fringe.

"No, Marth, he won't. He's back in Crimea. We're in Altea. You and your father are safe."

"Oh." Marth yawned, eyes becoming droopy and words slurring.

"Will he get you if you go back to Crimea?"

Again, Ike shook his head.

"Not if I get him first. Now sleep, my prince, you've got your tutor coming for you early tomorrow morning."


	34. Chapter 34: Chekkumeito!

*Quality is deteriorating, apologies*

(Another oldie)

* * *

"Checkmate." Marth stated triumphantly, his cool, clam expression differing to that of Ike's.

The mercenary sweated as he scanned the black and white checked board. Upon analyzing his statuettes' positions, his hand moved to advance a smaller piece. His alert eyes focused on the prince's soft face when his gloved appendage hovered over a forward black pawn, gulping as the smirk on Marth's face widened.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Ike?" His smooth, mocking voice asked, a hand rising to frame one cheek in a confident manner.

Ike sighed.

"Not any more."

He drew his fingers inwards, forming a fist with his withdrawn hand. When Marth had asked him to play chess, he thought it was for fun, not to dishevel all confidence he had in strategy. And certainly not for kicks.

"Ah, Ike, you are yet to remove your trousers. I said 'Checkmate', remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" The Crimean mercenary stood from the cushioned seat, unzipping the beige garment and slipping it down his toned thighs. Bringing the leggings past his shins and over his feet, Ike held out the item of clothing and dropped it to the ground, retaking his seat wearing only a pair of black boxers, his gloves and single gauntlet and his trusty bandana.

"Why did I agree to this game again?"

"Because…" Marth picked up one of his own white pieces, swiftly moving it and placing it back down beside one of the mercenary's black pieces. "It wouldn't hurt to have you brush up on strategy, would it?"

* * *

Because everyone needs a little Ike failage in their lives~


	35. Chapter 35: Mafia or Yakuza?

**Thank you so much for a century of reviews guys!**

**I truly do not deserve to waste your time with my drabbling. You all have my utmost adoration. *love*  
**

Don Cornelius got killed in a gun war, dun dun duuuuun. Marth doesn't really act like he is in his 20's, does he?

Bodyguard fetishes, hur.

* * *

"My father is now dead!" Marth screamed, lunging forward and pounding a fist against Ike's chest, clear rage burning in his eyes. "Why didn't you protect him?!"

"Because I was only hired to protect you, Mr Lowell."

"I didn't need protecting! You'd already gotten me out of the gunfire! I was fine!" He struck vigourously again and again, the impact of each blow not having any effect on his bodyguard. "My father was in the middle of it all with six hired workers... Six. None of them could stand a chance...They aren't you! They must have known that. They shot my father down Ike... You let them get him!" His punching gradually began to slow, breath and energy being consumed for the extra need of oxygen whilst he sobbed.

Ike couldn't help but sigh, head lowering somewhat to focus upon the elder male's sunken expression. "If it is any consolation, Mr. Lowell, there is a reason why my company is called 'Greil and Co.'"

"And why is that?"

"Greil was my father."

Both males' heads reversed positions, Marth looking up, into his face whilst the mercenary turned to stare out of a wide window. "He was killed in the field, right in front of my eyes. I held his slowly freezing body as he grasped at the last of life he felt before passing away. I'd never been so distraught in my life. Everyday was just meaningless, I felt pathetic for having to look after his business with such inexperience. But...I managed to pull through, just as you will, because I had people who cared about me on my side. Alright?"

Marth shakily huffed, sloppily wiping at the tears gathered by his eyes. "...No-one here cares for me. They only care for the company...not betraying each other or the Don and not getting killed for stupid mistakes."

Ike rose a hand to his sculpted face and removed his dark sunglasses, folding the arms and sliding the accessory into his suit trouser pocket. "I wasn't talking about those here, Marth. I was talking about myself."

As their blue eyes connected, an immediate flush spread across the Altean's plush cheeks. He couldn't help but become entranced on the odd occasion he'd actually witness the mercenary's deep, soulful eyes.

"I care about you....More than necessary. I don't give a damn about whether it will lose me the job but...I think I love you Don Marth Lowell."

Marth roughly swallowed.

Both pairs of pink lips appeared to part, the tension surrounding the pair becoming much more then want. This time, they needed each other's comfort, and nothing could or would stop them obtaining it.

Ike's head inched forwards, a particular certainty in his actions causing the employer to lean in as well. Their lips delicately brushed one another a few times before, with slight triumph, they pushed together.

The few seconds of contact seemed to last for hours to Marth, the hands still held against his bodyguard's chest clenching for purchase on the black, dapper suit.

He hadn't _ever_ imagined himself to fall in love with a man, much less one who was employed by himself nor a much lower class.

The show of long-contained affection ceased none too soon, leaving the Altean with still puckered lips and a slightly dazed expression, both of which caused Ike to smile with the utmost adoration.

"You really shouldn't show that face to anyone else..." He teased lightly, curling his fingers under Marth's chin and running a thumb over his pouting lips. "It makes you seem a lot more vulnerable than we'd both like and that is a security threat."

Marth simply nodded with a slight laugh, lips still puckered, and closed the gap between them once again, hands this time dragging the suit material.

The utter intimacy between them had caused Marth's chest to twinge, in a delighted rather than hurtful sense. Shiida had never managed to make him feel so...so..._needed_ in all the times they'd tried to make their engagement seem worth anything.

Without meaning to, his mouth slipped open, a deep groan escaping his dry throat. Ike appeared pleased by it and wrapped his strong arms around the smaller male's lower back, bringing them closer together still.

"I-Ike..." Shakily rolled from Marth's tongue, pulling back from his lips as they stumbled and collapsed onto one of the long black sofas gracing the new boss' office. Ike stared down with a neutral look, slight smile tugging at his lips as he observed the prize pinned beneath his powerful body.

"I...I love you too." The Don's slender hand rose and smoothed through the security's sapphire locks, taking out the translucent white earpiece as he passed the area. "Now, please. Show me that everything will pull through."

* * *

Ike in a suit = **UNF.**


	36. Chapter 36: Luuurve Lessons

"B-But I hired someone to teach me how to love my wife…"

"And you got me. Not bad, hm?"

Prince Marth stood dumbstruck, hand still holding the guest house door ajar.

When he'd hired out a professional for lessons on making love to a female, he hadn't expected to be greeted by a tall, well-built, masculine…_male_.

His gaze of disbelief was broken as the younger, yet older-looking man leaned forward with a warm, amused smile. "Aren't you going to let me?" He breathed with a repressed laugh, standing straight again as the prince's cheeks flushed and he stood aside, waving his arm toward the inside of the house as an indication of hurrying inside.

The taller male had reached the interior of the house as specified, Marth quickly, yet quietly, closed the door behind him.

Before he could even guide the mercenary into the bedroom, his body was flush against the muscular frame, a tinge of pink dusting over his cheek. "I am-"

"Prince Marth Lowell of Altea, I know. You can call me Ike." Marth's glance broke quickly, eyes looking for something, anything, to stop the guilt welling in the pit of his stomach.

"We'll have to start with the basics, my Prince…" Ike rose his hand slowly and cupped Marth's cheek gently. The monarch's eyes met with the hired professional's in a flustered manner, senses being drawn in by the younger's passionate stare.

His lips parted slightly as Ike's hand stroked at his cheek with a thumb, him leaning closer and whispering.

"When I leave here today…" His thumb slipped down the Altean's jaw line, instead opting to trace the monarch's full lips. "You will be able to satisfy your wife in all her desires."

The gap between them closed, Ike's lips gradually working at Marth's more reluctant pair at a slow, soft pace. A hand snaked upward into the royal's teal tresses whilst the other was placed flatly against the small of his back, pulling their bodies together without eliciting anything arousing.

He smiled as Marth released a sound whimper against his lips, thinking of it as an opportunity to pull back and tease the prince into being the one who initiates the passion.

"So…" Ike released the body in his arms and turned around to walk about the vast bedroom, stopping momentarily in front of the vast balcony doors to observe the garden view. "Are you recently married?"

Marth's lips still remained puckered in the spot he stood on, eyes closed and breaths heavy from the immediate passion he felt flow from the man. He had never been kissed like that in his life.

"Uh-Uh…Hn?" He stuttered without much thought, stumbling back over to Ike and reluctantly taking his chin with one hand. "D-Does my marriage really matter in this situation?"

"I guess not. It is all dependant on whether you and she have that 'passion'." He did nought to stop Marth as he shakily brought their faces closer together, stopping when their lips were brushing amorously. "The passion that draws you to walk over to me and demand more."

Their lips and bodies came together once more in a sweet display, the apprehensive prince trying his best to kiss back.

"You may find-" Ike began, taking Marth's limp arms and draping them around his neck, enabling them to come closer still. "-that it will feel much nicer if your arms are up here."

Marth nodded apologetically, a small, shy pout forming on his lips unintentionally.

"And don't try so hard to please your partner, you'll find they enjoy it much more when you flow with them, alright?"

Once again, Marth nodded in the same manner as before.

Ike lay a finger upon his pout and watched in review, smiling as Marth's lips puckered to give it a delicate kiss.

"Better."

After the mercenary lifted his hand away, their lips touched again, with the same unhurried tenderness as before. This time, however, Ike's lips left Marth's and took a trip down his jaw line as he unfastened the top of the prince's royal tunic to gain access to his neck.

"So tell me," Ike asked once again, opening out Marth's pale blue garment and attaching his lips to the monarch's neck. "Are you in love with your wife?"

"Well…"

* * *

Poor Shiida. Well, I guess it is for her sake anyway :D


	37. Chapter 37: Apart 2?

Sorry for not-so-regular updates orz

* * *

His feet stepped onto the floor gracefully as he was teleported back to the familiar manor, nothing having changed since the sudden departure. He exited the room filled with the other-worldly devices to join the bustling sounds of talking and glasses clattering in the main dining room, a loud cry filling the busied room as he stood in its doorway.

Immediately, a princess clad in pink, looking no different than three years previous, walked up and gave him a tight hug with an arm, other hand holding out a champagne glass for him to have.

"Prince Marth! Long time, no see!" She chirped, pink lips curling upward into an excited smile.

"Hai…It's nice to see you again Princess Peach."

Marth's hand gracefully accepted the glass and rose it in a toast, bringing the smooth surface in contact with the princess' own beverage. "To arriving back?"

"To arriving back!"

Both royal contestants smiled and took a sip from their respective drinks, turning on their heels and walking into the main room.

Whilst they had all been sent home, some renovations had clearly been made, such as balconies leading from the dining room's expanse and new chandeliers, looking a lot grander than the previous decorations. A few spotted chips and cracks in the surrounding wood panelled walls and stone arches indicated that some kind of battle, or part of one, had taken place in this room. Marth was suddenly finding it a lot more understandable as to why Master Hand had sent them all home.

He ploughed through the crowd, Peach's arm always hooked onto his own, and greeted all those he passed with smiles and spoken salutations, taking a moment longer to lean down and ruffle the children's hair.

Once reaching the balcony that Peach was leading him to, Marth smiled and walked forwards to hug Zelda, who was speaking with Link in the night air.

"Princess, Link, I hope these past three years have faired you well."

Link chuckled to himself, taking the last sip from his glass and nudging Zelda. He dreamily stated; "Fishing, baby-sitting and grass-cutting. These few years have been _joyous_." The sarcasm dripped from his tone so heavily, one could have held their glass under its words and quenched their thirst several times over.

All three members of royalty laughed, smiling softly as Link manoeuvred toward the main party, stating he needed a refill of the sparkling alcohol and a word with Toon Link. Being stuck with a miniature version of the Master Sword was not amusing to either the Goddesses or himself.

A serene silence fell over the royal threesome, (Not that way) each looking toward their glasses or the vast sea beyond the mansion's borders. Light conversations upon ruling methods and how they had coped with their subjects stirred up in a flurry, Marth's participation becoming somewhat distant as he suddenly blurted the single question plaguing his mind all night.

"Is he here yet?"

Both Peach and Zelda shook their heads, teeth briefly digging into the blonde's lower lip. "I'm afraid not. He's just finished a contract involving helping in a war according to Master Hand, so I suspect he'll be here soon."

Marth sighed a laugh to himself, looking down at his beverage as he hypnotically swirled the champagne. His tone became dreamy and somewhat melancholy, causing the other two rulers to pout. "You wouldn't believe how much I've missed him over the past few years. Praying he hasn't been injured or killed, hoping that he hasn't found a lover or wife…He's occupied my thoughts all this while. I haven't been a ruler to my full standards because my mind has been focused upon him." His gaze looked up at the full moon floating above the manor with an ambient glow. "If that's pathetic, which it is, then…so am I."

When the general meeting of all the smashers, everyone headed off to bed, most stumbling in a drunken stupor and having to be helped by those who had taken the initiative to not show how much champagne they could hold.

After helping a particularly intoxicated Peach to her room, Marth entered his own, not too far away, and felt a wave of nostalgia smack him right in the face.

Everything was completely unchanged (save from the stained bed sheets) and left back the way they had been three years previous.

The prince almost immediately stripped himself bare and snuggled into the cool, sky blue bed sheets; turning himself to face the smooth wall rather than the empty space beside him. Despite the fact that it was summer, Marth still felt cold without Ike spooning him closely.

Deep into the earlier hours of the morning, a light creak and careful steps accented by jingling armour woke Marth. He was so prepared to turn around and snap at whoever it was, most likely Link, and throw them out.

That is until a loud thump of armour and clothes were made apparent and the bed dipped with the weight of the extra person.

"Sorry I'm late, Marth."

The prince turned from his position facing the stagnant wall to be greeted by a defined, bulky silhouette.

A pleased gasp escaped his lips as strong, muscular arms, much more defined than before, slipped around his stomach and spooned him, the owner's head resting against his with heated breath dusting over his face.

"You're a…a…a tank…" Marth whispered with a slight laugh, eagerly placing his slender fingers over the mercenary's sturdy hand.

Ike laughed along in a matching hushed tone, lips amorously pecking behind the prince's semi-exposed ear. "How can you tell?"

"I can feel it." The prince's soft voice flowed soothingly, lips parting and forming a slight pout at the utter disbelief he was feeling.

He knew that Ike would have changed from his former appearance, but he wasn't expecting their first moment back together to be in the near darkness _with his rippling abs pressing their firm beauty into his back_.

"I'd almost forgotten how beautiful and slender you are…" Ike mused aloud; snuggling against him and nuzzling the crook of his milky neck. "I really missed you."

The prince's laugh echoed softly through-out the chamber once again, head turning to try and catch a futile glimpse of cerulean eyes. "You better have."


	38. Chapter 38: SWINE FLU

**SWINE FLUUUUUUUUUUUU**

* * *

Ike groaned with his head cast backward; back laying flat on Marth's wide, navy sofa. His head flopped to one side, face flushed and breath short, constant pants filling the air.

Despite the fact that his eyes had directed toward the droning TV mounted upon one wall, he couldn't focus on the picture or its sound. Everything seemed so blurry and unclear whilst he was feeling this way.

"Marth-!" He shouted into the dense air with a broken, croaking voice, bringing a hand up to rest on his heated forehead. "Marth…"

"I'm coming!"

The prince walked through into the room with a large silver tray, several bowls and mugs balancing upon it. He'd replaced his usual breastplate and cape for a pink apron that was really more intended for role-play then cooking, several stains and splashes soiling the pale material.

"Here-" He set the tray on Ike's lap, pulling up a stool for himself beside the groaning mercenary. He sat with a sigh, svelte fingers curling around the lounging spoon's decorated handle. He rose the cutlery into the air, as an indication for the mercenary to open his mouth and receive the steaming food.

"-I made you some Altean chicken soup…"

A simple low groan escaped the bed (or rather sofa)-ridden male's parched throat as his head gradually rose, Marth being unable to do much but coo at the sight of Ike's red nose and weary eyes.

"Say Aah."

* * *

**NO, MARS, YOU'LL CATCH IT!**

(Sorry for the nominal length. I had no clue where to go with it.)


	39. Chapter 39: Sleepover :D

I'm having these constant odd typing sessions. Have their fruits;

* * *

It was only once in a while, or when he wasn't accepting sex from Ike, that Marth would invite his royal friends to his room for a night of talking.

Peach had decided to proclaim it a 'Royal Sleepover', but Marth quickly dismissed the name, feeling the sound of it immediately emasculated him even further. And that was not welcome at all.

The pink-clad princess lay back on the monarch's vast bed, glass of clear white wine softly swirling in one hand. Dreamily, she asked; "So, what's Ike like in bed?"

Marth laughed serenely into the calm atmosphere. His outstretched arms drew in to aid in the tugging of blankets, curling himself underneath a thin red sheet. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"No, I'm serious! What is he like?"

Zelda this time decided to participate, flicking her magazine over onto its back as she finished reviewing the last page. "It is a reasonable question, Marth. He's tough, muscular and extremely strong - I could only imagine him like an animal, every thrust causing your head to wham into the headboard or surface you're upon with brute force causing masochistic bliss."

The pink princess rose her glass to the air with a sound 'Agreed!' causing the young prince to glance at the two with an amused, if not horrified, look. "Luckily for me, he's nothing like that." Marth's gaze turned to concentrate on pouring the fine wine into his tall glass, hoping not to spill any onto the light bed sheets. "It started a little rough, but now he's so patient and gentle with me, it makes me feel like I honestly don't deserve any of it."

Peach snorted with amusement. "You lie Altea, you lie."

The prince's glass was rose to his plush lips, a slow sip being taken to savour the taste. "What? How?"

"Think back. Remember when you couldn't sit down for a month?"

A small choke slipped from his throat. "That was a fluke, it was our first time. He was extremely apologetic about it too."

* * *

Think back to 'Passion' *cracks up*


	40. Chapter 40: Wimbeldon!

Congratulations (again) Federer~!

* * *

Love - 15

An exasperated sigh escaped Ike's chapped lips, one hand rising briefly to adjust his headband. He hadn't guaranteed for such speed on his opponent's part. Upon the opposite side of the court however, Prince Marth serenely tapped his hand against his racquet's nylon chords, a soft, yet slightly smug, smile tugging at his lips.

Words needn't be uttered as their eyes locked, intense competition settling its weighty presence upon the court.

Oh, it was on now.

"Marth to serve." Zelda spoke with high authority from her position on the umpire's chair, holding one gloved arm out toward the prince's portion.

Marth smiled and thanked Toon Link as the cap-clad boy brought two balls to him. He juggled them about his hand for a while before his eyes flicked back up to the mercenary's less than patiently waiting gaze, the urge for sinister intentions diverting his mind from the game.

The younger competitor stood in a battle-ready stance, legs slightly spread and sturdy, back leaning forward with his racquet spinning in his grasp.

Another sigh.

The longer he was kept waiting, the less his focus would remain steady, mind drifting slightly at the sheer wait.

He was just about to stand straight and admit that he'd lost patience with the game, but his attention became anew as he caught the monarch raise both spheres instead of throwing one away.

As the twin balls reached Marth's pink mouth, his lips parted, allowing his tongue to slowly retract. It slowly, sensually, reached forward; stopping momentarily and dragging its damp length the neon-green material, being sure to allow a low groan escape his throat.

Ike's jaw immediately dropped, his equipment (Yes, both.) almost following in suit.

He hadn't time to regain his senses as Marth rolled away one ball with a smirk and threw the other into the air, knocking it forwards with a powerful, yet abnormally graceful, serve.

Love - 30.

* * *

...I spot a continuation.


	41. Chapter 41: Special night?

Apologies for the last chapter, I sort dusted over the point of it, ha. Also, apologies for the lack of updates.

It has finally happened.

**W****riter's block**.

So, this is another old one that was _meant_ to be a one-shot for Hearii (wow, she seems to be mentioned a lot, ha) but I decided to break it up.

I'll try to get back on track ASAP!

_Enjoy~_

* * *

"-And if you multiply the equations together, you can find x. Any questions thus far?" The teacher turned around and scanned the classroom, a triumphant smile across his face. That smile, however quickly disappeared as his gaze fell upon a particularly distracted Ike.

"Ike." He stated rather loudly, crossing his arms as the student looked towards him. "Can I continue?"

"Go right ahead, Sir, who said I wasn't paying attention?"

"Your failing grade, that's what." The teacher turned back to the board with a frown, continuing his explanations.

A low hum of stifled giggles fell across the classroom, Ike smiling along with the joke and going back to staring at his busied boyfriend, who was, surprisingly happily, scribbling down questions and answers as though they were nothing. He leaned to the side and emitted a quiet 'pssst', causing Marth to sigh and remove his glasses, but not look up at him.

"What is it?" He questioned flatly in an exasperated tone, fountain pen still scribbling algebra down.

Ike slipped a folded piece of paper onto the desk, sitting straight in his chair and grinning toward the front as their teacher turned his head once more with a suspicious look.

Marth took the paper and opened it, reading the wild, yet eligible handwriting at the top.

_'So…Who are you planning on going to the prom with?'_

Marth face, as if it wasn't serious enough, deadpanned. His azure eyes flitted between that of the note and the Crimean sitting in the next desk. With a shake of the head, he lifted his pen and wrote a reply in elegant, calligraphic handwriting underneath Ike's, before sending it back.

Ike opened it immediately.

_'Oh, I don't know. My boyfriend perhaps?'_

He smirked at the blatant answer. Despite feeling like a dope for asking, he had his reasons. He scribbled onto the paper once more and placed it back onto the corner of the desk, leaning back for a yawn and a stretch.

Marth opened the note once more, biting at a thumb nail whilst doing so.

_'Ha ha, just making sure. I heard Shiida saying about asking, then Roy, and it got me a little worried. Especially as they are royalty like you and I'm just…me.'_

The prince's lips curved into a small smile of sympathy, a breathy chuckle escaping his mouth. He replaced his glasses and wrote down another reply, passing it back.

_'Hah, don't worry about them. Just because I used to go out with them, doesn't mean I'd say yes even if they did ask. And it doesn't matter if you aren't royalty; you treat me like a prince anyway. (Even if your dining skills aren't quite up to par…)'_

Ike smiled at the final bracketed comment, deciding to send back a simple note.

_'Sorry, I try and I'm doing the best I can! Fish knife? Salad fork? It's all just cutlery.'_

Marth laughed out loud at reading the message, quickly hushing himself and hiding the note beneath his book as the teacher approached his desk.

"May I help you Mr. Atore?" He asked innocently, purposely removing his hands from covering the bountiful two-page spread of work he had done. The teacher sighed, walking back toward the whiteboard whilst pointing his pen at the prince.

"Congratulations Marth. You have some secret talent at hiding things and algebra. I think that deserves an A."

Half of the class groaned at the prince's acuity, while the others cheered and clapped, Ike included. The room began to buzz with laughter and chatter after the general applause, Mr. Atore sighing and shouting out.

"Alright! Alright! Look, five minutes and it's game set, okay? Then you can all go home and think about your prom and special ball and such."

Marth lifted his book and pulled the note back out, quickly writing something down and placing it on the next desk, tapping Ike's arm to draw his attention to it rather then his mobile phone under the table.

_'So, don't you have something to ask me?'_ The note read, Ike grinning to himself at the heart in the corner for some time before deciding to reply.

After receiving it back, Marth opened the paper.

_'I'll ask you after class.'_ It read; a couple of kisses dotted at the end of the sentence. A smile spread across his face, Ike was such a big softy.

* * *

**TBC**


	42. Chapter 42: No Witty Title Today

Heeey, ...guy. *looks at the lone person left watching at the back*

Uhm, sorry for the long hiatus and crap writing! Writer's block got to me and stripped away my confidence like an Ike to Marth. I'm -still- lacking utter confidence but I thought I might try. For old time's sake.

Thank you for your patience and sorry for making your eyes bleed.

Aaaand, also, apologies for the lack of review replies. I feel _terrible_. I'll reply to every single one now. :D (*looks at the lone one in her mail box* Easy enough.)

* * *

A quiet sigh escaped Ike's lips as he settled his head upon Marth's slim chest. He loved mornings like these, where he was able to enjoy the exhausted Marth as a replacement pillow.

In all honesty, the prince wished he didn't have to stay in bed this way. He was more the type to feel happiest whilst busied, whether that which occupied him was a vigorous training session; a good gossip with his fellow royals or... Something a little rougher with Ike.

His breathing began to even out once more as he looked before the splayed blue mess. He didn't see much of Ike past the scruffy locks, but he didn't much care for it. Marth simply smiled and lifted a hand to weakly to comb through the mayhem. It eased through his fingers with not much effort at all, earning a pleased sigh from both monarch and mercenary.

Perhaps an exhaustive night of brushing and combing was worth the trouble.

Marth began to then inspect each strand with a strong resolve, trying his best to straighten each strand with his fingers. Every time he would hold one follicle out at its tether and wait, using his other hand to continuously rub at it and bring straight thoughts (not easy considering his current position and relationship); it would just spring back into a wild wave. No matter how much the prince loved Ike's hair this way, he couldn't help but become curious.

His gaze wondered to the onyx straighteners he kept upon the vanity. It was an evil notion, but he was sure that everyone else living inside the manor felt the same way.

How would Ike's hair look straight...?

As though on cue, the mercenary rose his head with a wary expression. "Marth, I can hear your mind working." One brow of his rose. "And I don't feel it is good for me."

A soft, mellow laugh echoed around them; "When has my thinking _ever_ been good for you?"

A silent moment of contemplation. "Well, there _was_ that one time you surprised me with that negligee..." The solider propped himself upon both arms, sliding himself up for their faces to become dangerously close. "And the time when you dressed up as rabbit in only a thong and stockings and heels with the bunny hood--"

"Why does it not surprise me that everything there is relating to sex?"

Ike shrugged as best as he could with an indifferent air. "Because it shouldn't. That is... unless you want my list to all relate to food?"

"I think I'll pass." Marth laughed, smoothing a hand over the muscles of his lover's side and sliding it upward, to the inside of his shoulder. "Chicken is something I'd rather not hear about in excess, thank you."

The mercenary gave a simple smile and briefly ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "Really? There are some good stories in there..." He leaned down to lock their lips for a brief moment, but cancelled retreating as a hand of Marth's slender fingers curled into his hair.

The monarch smiled as Ike began to deepen the lip-lock with a hint of tongue and _'southern'_ intentions.

He could now take his chance to wear down the soldier in the best way he knew how - and thus, his experiment could begin.


	43. Chapter 43: ANGST

**_Angsttttttttt_** (Sorry for the quality issues, confidence is still declining.)

* * *

Stalking the long halls with a tray in hand, Ike sighed. The constant patter of rain outside was extremely unlikely and somewhat unnerving, especially considering the events of these last months... It had never rained in June.

As a grand door was reached with a few more steps, the ex-soldier tried his best to push the melancholy memories to the of the back of his mind and hold a smile. The smile that would reassure and coax his prince that everything would be okay.

The door's right side was shouldered upon with a low creek, and shut with the same.

Marth hadn't moved a muscle from the previous time he'd left. Head facing downward, peering at his lap; he remained unmoving in the wide bed adorning the room's centre.

"Good afternoon Marth." Ike chirped with his usual relieved tone, walking around to the prince's bedside. "I've brought you some soup, if you'd like."

By now, the mercenary was accustomed to not receiving a response in the slightest, feeling the cool air of untouchable power still surround him.

"It is still a little hot, so take your time with it, alright?" His gaze lifted to greet Marth's fluffed hair after placing the tray upon his bedside and sitting on the mattress.

By this time, each meal had to be served with a wooden utensils as cutlery made from silverware or piercing materials were dangerous for the monarch. Ike would never forget the day he walked into Marth with a bloodied silver knife to his throat, slowly pushing it inward, toward his windpipe in an act of suicide.

The ex-soldier's hand drifted over to the space between he and his lover, fingertips brushing over the material flat against the mattress' surface. He frowned. This space was also meant to be where Marth's left leg remained.

The war was a brutal one and cost many sacrifices. However selfish it may have seemed, the biggest one of all didn't seem to be the hundreds – possibly thousands – of lives lost. No, it would always remain the arrow that infected the prince's leg with a deadly toxin. There wasn't a choice, they had to either take it off or risk their leader's life and Ike refused to take the latter.

"My leg comes back at times... I can feel it there, but when I look down at the bedsheets, there is no lump, no flesh. Why are you keeping me alive if you know it makes me upset?"

"D-Don't be stupid!" Ike snapped with a raised voice, hands reverting to fists and moving to tighten upon his lap. "You don't need that leg for me to love you Mar--"

"Always so selfish..."

Ike's brows furrowed, watered eyes shrinking to disbelieving slits.

"...As long as you're happy and fulfilled, none matter."

"That's not true! I am doing this in your best interest, you just choose to ignore it!" The former mercenary stood and climbed onto the bed, pinning Marth down and shaking his shoulders, staring into his lover's fearful eyes. "Why can't you be happy? Am... Am I not enough?" He crushed their lips together in a desperate motion, grunting as he earned no reaction, yet no resistance. "Don't you love me any more?!"

A faint gasp emitted from the elder as he was promptly stripped from his loose robe and touched, stroked and fingered once more. The frenzied actions cause his emotion-devoid face to grimace slightly, not enjoying the sheer pain of raking nails and rough pumps.

The passion they once held had flickered to a close upon the day of his mutilation, but Ike wouldn't admit it. He could only hold on, allow the body of the one he loved to slow him down to a halt.

Marth could never forgive himself for that.

A throaty cry smeared with agony passed his lips as a strong finger breeched his tight walls, doing nought to repress or apologize for such pain and continuing to thrust.

"I love you..." Ike whispered breathlessly, adding an additional finger before cue and earning another testimony to pain. "I love you so much, Marth..."

The body beneath his own squirmed slightly with a breathy gasp, the soldier finding it pleasing and cracking a smile. His fingers withdrew, slick with sweet fluids, and instead manoeuvred to impatiently unzip his beige bottoms.

The prince only remained motionless, eyes focused outside of the window. Rain used to be the weather Ike loathed, the weather to make him curl up and become silent from remembrance. Whilst they were on the battlefield, Marth would momentarily pull the taller into an embrace, reassuring his nerves.

_No-one else will leave you, Ike. Believe. _

His closed mouth opened and released a cry of deep agony. The man had rashly thrusted himself inside, despite the fact that wasn't ready. He _knew_ he wasn't ready.

This couldn't be the same Ike he had loved. This being was a desperate man, trying to prove himself. Trying to bend the turn of events to his will rather then flowing along with them...

He couldn't stop himself as tears streaked his pink cheeks. He had lost much in the war.

His friends, his leg, and the soul of his lover.

"Marth... W-Why are you crying? I'm making love to you... I'm proving how much I need you..." Ike's own watering eyes began to drop tears, hips continuing to thrust back and forth despite the abysmal hurt welled in his stomach. "Why won't you love me... _Why won't you love me?!_"

* * *

_**ANGSTTTTTTTTT**_


	44. Chapter 44: Night

Over on my livejournal (Where I go by the same username, how original am I?) I write one fic each day, posting it no matter the result (be warned). So... you'll be able to find a lot more over there these days. I've been dabbling in other fandoms a little and... Starting from Saturday, I have only done four fics.

So, I'm not just behind on everything here, rofl.

Enjoy~

* * *

At night, the Smash manor would become very different.

The general hum of worker R.O.B.s would die down into nothingness, mingling along with the diminishing Game & Watch beeps. The buzz of spectators, whether from parallel Nintendo games or outside of that, would subside to the echoing crickets lining both the stadium and manor's grasslands. Even the fighters themselves would revert from talkative and active (dependant upon the fighter, of course) to calm and quiet, replacing usual cheery hellos with silent nods.

At night, the Smash Manor was at peace. It was the only time they were allowed peace. Away from fights, away from crowds and away from general demands.

It was their down-time, a period to gather their thoughts and composure.

However true this may have been, Marth would tell any person close enough to him that this was not the case.

Always... _Always_ would he promise himself the opportunity to thank Mila for his good fortune in that day of hard work and training, giving pure respects as a royal would.

Always... _Always_ would this promise with himself be broken upon the arrival of Ike to his room, smirk ever-evident on that sculpted face of his.

It never occurred to Marth that he should do this praying elsewhere in the manor where he could not be found or at an earlier time... No... Rather... he _enjoyed_ the crude interruptions consisting of a brash grasp of the cheeks making his bottom.

He would attempt to push at the young mercenary's torso with a grunt of _'Not now_ ' but never amount to anything. Always, a quiet '_Yes, now~_' would be returned with a light clench of each hand, reducing the huffy monarch into a whining mess.

His sensitivity was beyond anything seen by the soldier. A light brush here, a slight hiss. A gentle squeeze there, a mumbled plea.

Eventually, when Ike would push himself into the warding cavern, that is when the cries would start. From certain angles, each thrust could deliver a scream loud enough to top anything said by the prince during the entire day, but not pass the thick, stone walls. The sheer desperation received; fingers clawing at muscled biceps, yelps of pleas in his native tongue, toes curling around either the air or bedsheets...

If this is what could be earned during the only down-time available in the day, neither ever wanted to rest.


	45. Chapter 45: Fire and Ice

**I HAVE NO EXCUSES**. (Other than coursework and exams etc.)

So, I'm not dead! (Though I will die within these last two weeks.)

And Rachi - I will personally find you and give you a bat whilst I string myself up as a pinata. I am a terrible person without the confidence of writing anymore orz

Have an oldie which lacks in quality~

* * *

Cold. He was so very, very cold.

A chill coursed its way through his body and seemed to leave as it reached his head.

He couldn't remember for the life him the reason for his laying upon the hard floor, but the faint glow of orange in the hall ahead probably had a little partcipation. His eyes flicked upward, to attempt a focus on the loud crackle, but found it near impossible. He sighed and made to shake his head with little to no success.

His body felt heavy. So heavy infact, he couldn't move, couldn't sit, couldn't stand. His legs had no feeling them at all, every try to move them as before failing with effort-filled huffs. He had no clue what situation he was in, but boy, he did not like it one bit._  
_  
The distant sounds of crackling and creaking beams seemed to be progressively drawing closer, accompanying the blurred luminense of a warm hue. Crackling... Heat... Orange... It was only at that point he released what the three pulled together would mean.

Fire.

The Smash Manor was _on fire_.

The actuality of the situation caused his mind to revert into a state of panic, furnaces of thinking becoming stoked with wood. However much he wanted to move, though, he woudn't be granted such a thing. The frigid body he lay in refused to move in the slightest, the male only able to gain a twitch from his fingers ever so often.

He was...

_No._

A little more effort was needed is all. His eyes flicked around to see if anyone - any_thing_ - had been caught in the same situation as he. To the far left a Mr. Sandbag lay with his torso completely ripped apart by a beam and its splinters, sand spilling everywhere. It's usual blank and indifferent expression had reverted to that of horror which even churned the stomach of its spectator. He had been made for injuries but... for all its service, it didn't deserve an end like that. No-one did.

He tore himself away from the scene with a silent prayer, wishing for his end to be somewhat less gruesome. Or not even to be here, if anything. He had guessed by now that a beam was planted firmly over his torso by the blocky object in the corner of his vision and the fact of a crimson pool surrounding his midriff.

He hadn't a chance to survive through this, he thought. Everyone able to make it out would be congregating outside, worrying themselves over their belongings or fellow contestants. He wondered if his lover was crying for him, bawling his name into the night air with remorse. He had yet to witness his partner shed a tear but...

A creak came from above brashly.

His last moments were of fire and ice.


	46. Chapter 46: Theatre

This one is _extremely _porny. *slaps wrist* BAD TURTLE. BAAAD.

Have an old update from my LJ. I'm sorry for those of you who have already read this... I love you all!

* * *

It felt like a play.

The soft, creaking mattress set the scene, making a fine, almost spectacular, stage to act. Bottle green cast sheets mingling with the white of the discarded pillows - it made for a perfect frame.

Every word, every action, every breath made was carried out with script-like precision, almost as though it were the musings of a lewd author.

_Ike: [kneads the rounded flesh before him and thrusts desparatley] Ugh, M-Marth... I never knew you were so hungry..._

_Marth: [knocks forwards at the force and groans around the red-head's organ, thrusting between his lips] Mn-! Mm...._

_Roy: He's hungry for you? Ha, h-he's not the one eating you...  
_  
Most would consider it a bad position - having your boyfriend take your rear and best friend thrust into your mouth. For Marth, it was anything but, despite the burning shame he felt every time a palm would slap at his rear and knead the flesh. Such filthy words were being thrown at him from both of the dominant males; he almost wondered if he was enjoying the talk or not.

"That's a good slut..." Roy cooed through a deep groan, continuing to rock his hips forward in time with the monarch's tongue.

This would be the part where the audience would awe at the amount of care and attention Marth delivered to the heated shaft with a lengthy gasp.

_"Such precision..."_ One would say.

_"Such technique!"_ Would the other exclaim. _"I wish he could work on me that way..."_

A sharp slap across the buttocks jerked Marth from his imagined audience, clenching his rear and giving off a small yelp, tongue unintentionally slipping across a nerve upon the shaft's underside.

"Ike... Go faster..." Roy called over his lithe body, smoothing the hand in teal locks down to a milky shoulder. "Your thrusts are affecting mine..."

The soldier makes a gruff sound, pawing the flesh for purchase as he draws back with heavy purpose, immediately slamming at three times the force of previous.

Marth's mouth is uncontrollable at this point, the corners leaking as he laps furiously at the meat. The cries of pleasure from within his throat double in frequency as he, eventually, is flipped over by a disgruntled Ike whom is grunting to himself _'I'm gonna come... I'm gonna come...'_

He is leaned over by both of the men as they pump themselves to completion and release their essence of orgasm over the prince's open-mouth, awaiting face.

With a clear blush, Marth turned his head to look back, towards the floor.

The entire audience stand in ovation, a roaring applause filling the theatre. There even seems to be those moved to tears over how graciously he took the semen in his stride, licking the spatters upon his upper lip greedily.

They cry out to him with admiration, voices wobbling with the sheer awe.

_"Marvelous!"_

_"You are an inspiration to us all!"_

It were nights like these where he would smile to himself and nod at the crowd, thanking them all for watching.  
_  
Exuent._


End file.
